


Stay Out Of the Light.

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: Fall Out Boy- Minor, Green Day- Minor, Jackass- Minor, My Chemical Romance, The Used- Minor, True Blood- Minor
Genre: Absent Parents, Asault, Attempted Kidnapping, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Dom/Fertile politics, Dom/Fertile- my own take, FAINTING- a lot, First Meeting, Forced Bonding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, Torture, Vampires, Wedding, enslavement, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: When fertile Gerard Way starts his first job, he can't possibly know what a rollercoaster ride it's going to be...or that he'll meet the one man that can save him.When Dom Frank Iero goes to work, little does he know that his life is about to change...forever.





	Stay Out Of the Light.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts).



> Hi there,
> 
> So I wrote this several years ago now, and it was my first attempt at vampires, and my own take on the Dom/fertile fic.  
> I know there are many different takes on this theme, but this is mine.
> 
> And just so you know...VAMPIRES DO NOT FUCKING SPARKLE!
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't like something in the tags, then don't read it.
> 
> * * *

Frank Iero had been alive a grand total of 243 years. Well, not exactly alive of course, more like, undead. Frank Iero was a vampire, and a Dom to be more precise.  
At the slightly less than tender age of 96, Frank had met his mate, a sexy Fertile called Constantine. He was his world. Frank would've killed to protect his mate, and did, on more than one occasion. But the day he'd returned home to find their front door smashed from its hinges, and his beloved gone...was the day he lost all hope.  
That was the day Frank Iero vowed to never love again. Because if you don't love, you can never lose.  
Frank stuck to that vow like crazy glue, until, one day, his eyes fell upon the most beautiful Fertile he'd ever seen, and for the first time, in a long time, he felt a little bit of hope in his cold silent heart.

 

Gerard Way had always been a rather timid fertile, and it had only gotten worse when, at the age of 24, he'd been made to leave school and either get a job, or start a family. Of course he chose to go to work, he was scared of all the Doms he'd ever met, except for his brother, and the thought of letting one have control over him sent shivers of fear up his spine.  
Gerard hated the fact things were like this, that fertiles had to leave education at 24, while Doms were allowed to stay on til they were over 100, then do whatever the hell they wanted. It just wasn't fair, but of course, being a fertile, he had no say in the matter.

* * *

Gerard was running late. It was his first day, at his first job, and he was late already. Could today get any worse?

Running across the plaza toward the school he'd be teaching in, the young fertile was suddenly sent sprawling on the ground by the purposely outstretched foot of a now wickedly grinning Dom. 

"Aww, look...the little fert is laying down for us..." 

The other Doms all sniggered as they circled their frightened prey.

"I think he's going to cry."

Gerard trembled as he tried to disappear inside himself.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM." 

Thank God, Mikey! The Doms turned to see the thin, black haired boy, and sneered.

"I don't see your mark on him." 

The blond haired, blue eyed one hissed.

"Eww. He's my brother, dickweed..." 

Mikey growled.

"Now back the fuck off."

Blondie, (cos neither of the Way boys knew his name yet) grinned maliciously and stepped back.

"My apologies..." 

He didn't sound sorry.

"We'll be on our way..." 

The Doms all turned to leave, then Blondie turned back.

"But just so you know..." 

He addressed Mikey with a sneer

"You can't protect him _all_ the time." 

And then they were gone.  
Mikey squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists for a moment, feeling the rage burn through his veins. How dare they? They had no right!

After a minute he opened his eyes, as he heard a small whimpering noise close by. He knew that noise, he'd heard it before. It was Gerard, and he was scared. Dropping to a crouch at his brothers side, Mikey set to work calming the shaken fertile.

"It's ok Gee, they're gone now..." 

He used the others nickname.

"Are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Gerard shook his head as he allowed himself to be lifted to his feet.

"No Mikey..." 

He said quietly.

"They just frightened me a bit, that's all."

Mikey frowned. He'd known this was going to be hard for Gee, but he didn't think those little bastards would be after him so quickly. And Blondie was right, he couldn't protect him 24/7, but he could try.

Despite being the younger brother by 17 months, the fact that Mikey was a Dom, meant that he was naturally stronger, fiercer and tougher than his older fertile brother, and therefore, it was his responsibility to take care of him. And he took all his responsibilities very seriously. Grabbing Gerard's bag, Mikey smiled gently at the still clearly upset man and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Let's get you to your classroom before you're late, ok?"

Gerard sighed and let Mikey guide him toward the arts faculty building.  
He knew the way of course, having spent many a miserable hour learning in this place, but the comfort of his brother's arm around him, the warmth and strength of the younger man's body pressed against his side, helped him to relax after his ordeal with the unruly Doms.

When they reached Gerard's classroom, where he'd be teaching art and music to the attentive fertiles and disinterested Doms, Mikey glanced around the large room, taking in the artwork his brother had put up the previous day in preparation, and noticed that some of the pieces had actually been created by Gerard's own hand.

"You did those, right Gee?" 

He asked, indicating 4 paintings and a sketch pinned to the back wall. Gerard blushed and nodded.

"They're not good." 

He whispered shyly, lowering his head toward the floor. Mikey scoffed.

"Gee, they're amazing! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise..." 

He placed two fingers under his brother's chin and lifted his head so their eyes met.

"And you're amazing too, you know that, right?"

Gerard's face lit up a little at Mikey's kind words, though the younger Way was pretty sure he hadn't actually believed them.  
The fertile had been put down and abused by Doms his entire life, and what little confidence he'd managed to gain in the arms of his loving family, had been all but destroyed by this point.  
It made Mikey angry when he thought of the way his big brother was treated, the way he was mocked and tormented, Doms thinking they could get away with doing whatever they liked, just because he was a fertile.  
They all wanted him though, and that was the worst part, cos Mikey knew that one day, one of those assholes would just take what they wanted, and Gerard would have no way to resist. One day, he'd get hurt, and Mikey couldn't stand the thought of that happening. But until Gerard found his mate, the one vampire out of millions who he could truly be himself with, and who would love him and protect him from this cruel, violent world, it was up to Mikey to watch over him. And he would, without hesitation, because he loved his brother way too much to let those scumbag Doms take the light behind his eyes, the light that showed he still had at least a little hope left in him.

Gerard made his way over to his desk and flopped into the padded red swivel chair behind it, before looking over at his brother with a small smile.

"You better get to class too Mikes..." 

He tilted his head slightly to the left.

"You don't wanna be late."

Mikey grimaced at him then smiled fondly.

"I'll come find you at lunchtime, ok?..." 

Gerard nodded.

You'll wait here for me, yes?"

"Ok Mikey..." 

Gerard said quietly as the first students, a couple of fertiles, clinging to each other for protection, shuffled into the room and took their seats to his right.

"See you later."

Reluctantly, Mikey left to join his Vampire Anatomy and Suffering class, having first offered his brother an encouraging smile. He wouldn't really be able to relax until he saw him again, and knew he was safe.

Gerard sighed shakily and tried to prepare himself for the lesson ahead. Unfortunately, he couldn't prepare himself for who came through his door next.  
It was Blondie, and his gang of Doms, all laughing and joking about some poor fertile they'd just cornered in the corridor. Oh, what a great start to the day.

Digging his sharp little fingernails into the palms of his pale hands, Gerard watched nervously as the pack of Doms took their places on his left. They didn't appear to have noticed the fertile yet, but he knew that wouldn't last long.

Gerard didn't understand why Doms took this class, it wasn't compulsory or anything, and they weren't interested in the subject. In fact, it was exceedingly rare for a Dom to enjoy _any_ of the arts... So why?

There were more students entering the room now, four fertiles, all quivering slightly at the sight of the Doms as they moved over to the last remaining seats on Gerard's right...and now, it was time to begin.

"Good morning class..." 

Gerard tried to sound like he wasn't terrified, but he was pretty sure he'd failed.

"I am Mr. Way, and I will be teaching you art this year..." 

He looked around at the students before him, his nerves nearly getting the better of him as he saw Blondie leering at him from his seat by the blacked-out window. Taking a breath and dragging his eyes away from the intimidating Dom, Gerard continued.

"Some of you may also be having music lessons with me as well, but for now, it's art. Before we begin, I think we should get to know one another. I'll start..." 

He paused, happy that for now at least, the Doms were behaving themselves.

"Like I said, I'm Mr. Way, I'm 25 years old and this is my first teaching job. I have a younger brother who is a student here, and I enjoy p..." 

Gerard's voice faltered as a pencil struck his forehead sharply. Giggles came from his left. Gerard swallowed thickly.

"I err, I enjoy painting and..." 

Another pencil hit his shoulder. Gerard turned shakily toward the Doms and tried to act strong, though inside, he just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry.

"St-stop that..." 

A book hit him in the face and he yelped in distress. Suddenly the Doms were on their feet and moving toward him, backing him into the corner as they stalked forward.

"P-please?..." 

He whimpered, sliding down the wall, tears dripping from frightened eyes.

"I'm y-your t-teacher!"

The Doms didn't seem to care.  
Squeezing his eyes shut, Gerard sobbed as hands grabbed at him, pulling him up and touching him against his will. Then, abruptly, they stopped as a loud voice boomed from the doorway.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"**

Everyone turned.

Staring at the wicked Doms, eyes black with fury, stood the oldest vampire most of the class had ever seen...and as such, the most powerful.

Tall, with shoulder length dark brown hair and a gaze that made even Blondie quake in his boots, the Dom was apparently furious.

"What right do you have to treat another in this appalling manner?..." 

He demanded, as he stalked toward the cowering Doms.

"Not only is this your teacher, but he is also a fertile, and deserves your _utmost_ respect at all times..." 

Grabbing the Dom closest to him...a skinny, shortish creature with long, scraggly black hair, blue eyes, tinged red to indicate that he'd fed recently, and currently a look of pure terror on his stubbly, pale face...the imposing older man lifted him clean off his feet by his shirtfront, with one hand, and growled into his ear.

"Your name, maggot?"

The younger Dom squirmed in the vice-like grip for a moment, resembling a worm on a hook, then answered, his voice weak and scratchy.

"Bert, sir."

The elder sneered at him.

"Well, _Bert_...why did you think you could touch this fertile?...is he your mate?..." 

Bert shook his head, greasy hair whipping across his face.

"Then by what right do you excuse your actions here today?"

Bert's eyes started to water slightly.

"By..." 

He choked on his words under the older Doms scrutiny, then continued in a whisper.

"By no right, sir."

"Damn straight..." 

The taller man spat, hauling off and striking Bert hard around the face, before throwing the now unconscious Dom the entire length of the classroom.

"And as for the rest of you..." 

He turned toward Blondie and his snivelling gang.

"If I ever catch even one of you attempting to harm this, or any other fertile...I will personally rip all your fucking throats out...do I make myself clear?..." 

The Doms nodded frantically.

"Good...now leave, and take... _that_...with you." 

He indicated Bert's still unconscious form and they jumped-to, rushing across the room and retrieving their friend, before scuttling out the door, well aware of the older Dom's eyes as he watched their every move.

Once they were gone, the Dom turned to the class of remaining fertiles.

"My dears. I do apologise that you had to witness that...the whole event was crass and tasteless, and you should not have seen it..." 

He smiled kindly at the trembling fertiles.

"Now, I need to tend to your teacher, so I think it best if you all head across the corridor to my classroom. I will be with you shortly to ensure that you are all alright..." 

As the fertiles stood shakily to their feet, the Dom spoke once more.

"By the way, my name is Gabriel, and I assure you that this will not happen again." 

He bowed to the fertiles as they filed quietly past him and out the door, then turned toward Gerard's huddled form and sighed. What a great start to the new school year.

Crouching at the fertile's side, he quickly established the fact that he had passed out at some point, and set about trying to revive him.  
Not yet knowing the fertile's name, Gabriel pushed the young man's midnight black hair away from his face, and couldn't help but gasp when he saw how beautiful the new arts teacher actually was.

"Oh my..." 

He breathed, tracing his index finger along the jaw of the motionless beauty, before mentally face-palming himself for acting not much better than those damn whelps had.  
Taking a few breaths to centre himself, Gabriel began to gently shake the fertile's shoulder.

"Wake up...come on, it's alright...they are gone..." 

Nothing. No response.

"Please wake up?"

Gabriel could feel his pants getting tighter by the second, and worried what kind of impression this would make on the young fertile when he awoke...obviously not a good one, especially when he saw Gabriel's wedding band.  
Frowning at the unresponsiveness of the boy, Gabriel considered shaking him harder. But just as he was about to, Gerard's eyes started to flutter open. Well, thank God for that...  
And then, Gerard screamed!

The young fertiles eyes, big as saucers, locked onto the Dom in front of him, as panic and terror ripped through his waif-like body.  
Scrambling backwards, trying to put as much distance between himself and the stranger as possible, Gerard continued to shriek in distress.  
Gabriel backed up a little, showing his palms, as a sign of respect to the frightened fertile.

"Calm now child, calm...you are safe...I am not going to harm you."

Gerard's screams reduced to shivering sobs, as he hugged his arms around himself and tried to steady his breathing.

"Who a-are y-you?" 

He whimpered from the corner of the room, icy tears rolling down his cold, pale cheeks. Gabriel smiled softly at him. He needed to be gentle with this one, he was obviously rather sensitive. 

"My apologies my dear..." 

He bowed low, letting his hair fall over his face, then straightened up and introduced himself.

"My name is Gabriel, and I am one of the Elders here at the Academia De Vampiro. I teach advanced torture as discipline, and I also hand out the punishments to those who deserve it..." 

He frowned slightly.

"For example, those young Doms in your class before..." 

He observed as the fertile shivered at the memory, and visibly shrunk more inside himself.

"But do not fear, they are gone for now, and my classroom is just across the hallway from yours. So if they ever cause you distress again, do not hesitate to call upon me."

Gerard nodded slowly, his breathing having nearly returned to normal now.

"W-where are they?" 

He asked quietly, his eyes glancing from the Dom, to the doorway and back.  
Slowly standing up, because crouching for long periods of time at any age can become uncomfortable, but at 572 years old, it can be darn right intolerable...Gabriel moved a little closer to the timid fertile, and sat down on one of the student's desks, the wood creaking slightly under his weight.

"I sent them away..." 

He said simply.

"If they know what is good for them, they will not be bothering you again..." 

The black haired fertile offered a small, shy smile.

"Now..." 

Gabriel began.

"...you know my name, but I am yet to learn yours." 

He raised an eyebrow playfully. What the Hell was he thinking? He had a mate at home, expecting their second child...what was he doing flirting with this youngster?

"I'm sorry...I'm...I'm Gerard Way. I'm the n-new Art and M-Music teacher." 

Gerard stumbled over his words, and Gabriel just found it charming.  
Extending a hand slowly toward Gerard, the older man trying not to frighten the younger, Gabriel smiled.

"Well, it is a true pleasure to meet you, Master Way..."

Gerard tentatively took the proffered hand, and allowed himself to be lifted back onto his feet, a soft pink blush spreading across his cheeks. Once he was standing, he jumped slightly as Gabriel placed a small kiss to the back of his hand, then bowed low to him once again.

"I do hope to see you again soon, but I am afraid that I have business I must attend to at this time..." 

He noticed Gerard tense slightly.

"Do not worry...they will not be back today." 

Gabriel smiled and bowed once more, before taking his leave and returning to his room to see that the other fertiles were alright.

Once the Dom had left, Gerard walked to his door and locked it. He had a further three classes to teach later on today, but right now, he needed to be alone. He needed peace, and quiet, and the safety of his sealed off classroom...and he needed to check the side of his neck, where he knew for _certain_ that one of the Doms had bitten him.  
They hadn't gotten much out of him, little more than a taste, but Gerard was well aware that a drop was all it took sometimes for a Dom to become dangerously addicted to a fertile, to the point of psychosis. To the point of killing everyone in his path, just to get another bite.

Gerard chuckled humourlessly...to think, when he awoke this morning, his biggest fear was that no one would listen in class...and now, he had a whole heap more things to be afraid of.

* * *

Gerard sat at his desk, breathing slowly and trying to convince himself that all was well. It wasn't of course, because he'd been right before, one of the Doms _had_ tasted him, and by now his blood would be possessing it's senses and causing an obsession that could prove deadly, to him, and everyone he loved. Red tears slid down his pale face as he began to tremble. He wanted to go home. He wanted to curl up in his dark attic room and never come out again. But that wasn't an option, not when he had a class to teach in less than ten minutes, and a brother who _definitely_ wouldn't let him hide. Annoyed at himself, Gerard wiped the tears away. 

Sighing deeply, a small whine escaping his thin pink lips, Gerard turned his attention to the class register for the next period. If he understood the symbols correctly, small marks by each student's name, then this next class should be infinitely easier to handle, as every one of them appeared to be a fertile.  
Twelve students were due to arrive any minute now, and Gerard didn't like the idea of them waiting in the corridor, especially after what he'd heard those Doms talking about earlier.

Standing on slightly shaky legs, the young fertile walked over to his classroom door, and flicked the bolt unlocked, then returned to his seat. A few moments later, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." 

Gerard called, hoping they'd heard him. The door opened and four fertiles made their way inside.

The first, kinda short, with black hair sweeping over his face, and black eyeliner rimming his golden eyes. His hood was up, as he tried to hide from view...sort of unsuccessfully.  
The second, a little taller, with messy brown hair, had quite startling blue eyes, without a hint of red...which meant that it was probably several days since he'd fed. This worried Gerard, and he decided that he'd speak to the boy after class.  
Thirdly came a tall boy, actually, _very_ tall for a fertile. At over six feet, with a big puff of dark hair that made him look even taller, chocolate brown eyes and full lips, he was a very unusual looking vampire, though he looked friendly enough.  
And the fourth, again quite short, with long spiky black hair and heavily coal-lined eyes. He seemed overly nervous, and Gerard wondered if he'd had a run-in with the Doms from before.

Smiling coyly at each one, Gerard welcomed them to his class.

"Hello hello..." 

He laughed softly.

"Come in...take a seat, anywhere you like."

He noticed that they all sat to his right, clearly unaware that there were to be no Doms in this class, and as the rest of the students filed quietly in, Gerard watched them all do the same.  
Once all 12 pupils were seated, Gerard closed the door and perched himself on the edge of his desk.

"Good morning class..." 

The fertiles all responded quietly.

"I am Mr. Way, and I will be teaching you all about art..." 

He looked around the eager young faces, and decided that he much preferred this group to the other one.

"But before we begin, I think we should get to know each other..." 

He hoped this went better than last time.

"Why don't I start?...Ok, soooo...I'm 25. Today is my first day teaching, so please be nice..." 

He heard a few small giggles, and it made him smile, his confidence growing.

"My younger brother goes here...he's a Dom, but don't hold that against him..." 

Another round of giggles.

"...he's actually really nice, not like a lot of them..." 

His mind automatically going back to his previous class, and a shiver running up his spine. Swallowing back his memories, Gerard forced a smile and carried on.

"I like music, painting, reading comic books and watching horror movies. So...tell me about..." 

He looked around and settled on the boy with the blue eyes.

"...you."

Eyes widening almost comically, the boy looked like he was about to bolt from the room, but as Gerard gave him a small reassuring smile, he let out a shaky breath, stood up, and began.

"Err, hi..." 

He all but whispered.

"I'm Brandon, but everyone calls me Bam. I'm 21, I like skateboarding, rock music, and drawing. Oh, and I got a brother too. He's one of us, but he don't go here no more." 

He looked a little sad, and Gerard figured that Bam missed his sibling. The boy sat down. Nodding a thank you at the fertile, Gerard moved on to the next in line.

"And how about you?"

The short boy with golden eyes stood up and stared at his feet as he spoke quietly.

"I'm Pete. I'm 19. I like music and getting tattooed." 

He sat back down, making it clear that he had no more to say. Gerard shuddered at the word tattoo, but smiled kindly at the shy boy, before turning his attention to the boy with the hair.

"Your turn." 

He coaxed. The tall fertile stood, towering over the others and Gerard noticed at that moment that it wasn't just his height and looks that separated him from his peers...there was something more.  
As the boy spoke, his voice a touch on the squeaky side, Gerard saw the others realise it too.

"Hi. My name's Ray. I'm 20. I love listening to music, and playing it. I play guitar...um..." 

He paused, as if he wasn't sure what else he should add, then continued.

"Yeah, I guess that's it." 

He flopped into his seat, hiding in his fluffy hair. If he didn't want to mention it, Gerard wasn't going to either.

"Next?" 

Gerard called, and the nervous boy with the darkly made-up eyes took to his feet.

"I'm Billie. I'm 19. I play lots of instruments, I sing, and I write songs a bit." 

He said quickly. Rushing the words out so he could sit down again.  
As they continued around the room, hearing names, ages and hobbies, Gerard came to the conclusion that yes, he was definitely going to enjoy teaching this class more.

Every boy was, as expected, quiet and a little shy...though the degree of shyness varied fertile to fertile, but during the space of that hour, just spending the time getting to know each other, each one started to come out of his shell just a little bit, and Gerard counted that as an hour well spent.  
When the bell rang for the end of class, every fertile, including Gerard, groaned quietly at the thought of ending their time together, and having to brave another class, probably with Doms in it.

As the students prepared to leave, Gerard remembered that he wanted to speak to Bam in private, and asked that he wait behind, assuring him that he'd see him safely to his next class when they were done.  
Once the others had left, Gerard sat down opposite the boy and took a deep breath for courage.  
Bam was biting his lip and frowning at the ground, nervously. He didn't know what this was about.

"Bam?..." 

The boy looked up.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok, cos I can tell you've not fed recently..." 

His eyebrows raised in shock that anyone had noticed.

"Can you tell me why?"

The boy seemed to consider this for a minute, then made up his mind to confess.

"I...I live on my own. My brother, Jesse, _did_ live with me, but he disappeared two months ago, and now I'm alone..." 

Gerard saw red slide, unchecked, down the fertiles cheek.

"I don't have anyone to hunt with now, and it's too dangerous to go on my own."

Gerard pulled the boy into a gentle embrace, stroking his hair, and hushing him softly.

"You know what?..." 

He began, holding Bam out at arms length, the boy looking at him inquisitively.

"I hunt with my brother, and I'm sure he'd be ok with you joining us...if you'd like?..."

Bam's face lit up with a genuine smile, and he nodded eagerly. Gerard giggled.

"Ok then...it's settled. You'll hunt with us tonight. Meet me here at the end of school, and we'll head out...ok?"

"Thank you..." 

Bam whispered, wiping the blood-tears from his face.

"You really don't know how much this means to me."

Smiling wide, Gerard stood up.

"Well, guess we should get you to your next lesson. What class do you have now?"

Bam pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and studied it before replying.

"Cookery, with Professor Stump. Room 18."

Gerard sighed, 18 was all the way across the other side of the school, so he certainly couldn't let Bam walk alone.

"Come on then..." 

He murmured.

"...let's go."

Walking the long hallways, side by side, continuing their conversation about what music they liked, neither fertile noticed that they were being watched.  
And as Gerard left his charge in Mr. Stump's capable hands, and headed back to his classroom alone, he still didn't see the Dom, standing in a darkened doorway at the far side of the courtyard, as Gerard hurried to get out of the steadily falling rain.  
But the Don certainly saw him.

* * *

Eric Northman watched the pretty fertile dash through the rain, and mentally cursed the fact that another, his son no less, had tasted the delicious creature before him.  
He could smell David on him, but could tell, even from this distance, that the fertile was yet to be claimed.

Slipping from the shadows, Eric followed the dark haired beauty back toward his classroom. The fertile remained unaware of his presence, as the Dom edged closer to his prey.  
At the grand old age of 237, Eric was a master at stealthy hunting, and took pleasure in getting within mere inches of his meal, before they even realised they were in trouble...this was proving very useful right now.  
His intention was to claim the fertile before David even got another bite. Once claimed, no other Dom could touch him.

Little known fact regarding vampires~ they mate for life!  
When a Dom claims a fertile as his, they are biologically joined, a process known as The Bonding, until one of them succumbs to final-death.  
The act of bonding _should_ be between two true mates, and should be a sensual, loving moment, consisting of love making, and a gentle bite to the throat of the fertile.  
When a Dom decides to claim a fertile who is not his true mate, then the act turns into something altogether more violent and cruel.  
In these instances, which are a Hell of a lot more common than they should be in this day and age, the fertile in question often ends up raped, beaten, and on occasion, virtually drained.  
Fertiles claimed by force, are powerless against their Dom. They have no choice but to do everything they are ordered to do. So if such a Dom were to order his fertile to lay down and let every Dom in the state fuck him...then that is what would happen.  
Eric was well aware that the young fertile he was after was not his true mate, and he didn't care...that fertile's fate was sealed, the moment Eric first saw him. 

And now, as the new arts teacher reached what he thought was the safety of his classroom, Eric did what he'd set out to do, he went in for the (metaphorical) kill.  
Grabbing the fertile from behind, one hand clamped firmly over it's mouth to stifle the terrified screams, Eric forced the writhing, howling, but still beautiful creature, into its classroom and shut the door with his foot.

"Now..." 

He hissed.

"...let's begin."

Gerard kicked and clawed, hissed around the hand, and fought for all he was worth, but, ultimately, his struggles proved pointless, as he felt the Dom's fangs rip into his fragile throat. The terrified fertile's strangled cries of pain and fear grew weak as he felt his life-blood being sucked away, while his vision and hearing became clouded by blood loss. He knew what was coming next, and he was powerless to stop it as the Dom forced him to the ground and ripped the clothes from his weak and trembling body.

Cold red tears soaked his face, and dripped to puddle on the floor as the Dom shoved Gerard's legs apart and positioned himself between the fertile's knees, before unzipping his pants, and pulling his hard member free.  
Gerard whimpered pitifully, but could do little else, as his strength had been all but drained with the drinking of his blood.  
Eric wasted no time by prepping the near unconscious fertile, as he roughly shoved his cock into Gerard's tight, virgin hole.

Of course, Gerard screamed now...how could he not? His virginity was being stolen in the most violent, and brutal of ways...and it hurt like Hell.

As Eric thrust savagely into Gerard's tight, bleeding hole, he bit down hard again on the prostrated fertile's jugular, sucking the sweet nectar until he felt The Bonding take effect.  
Retracting his fangs and licking the wound to heal it, Eric quickly finished off in the now senseless fertile, then pulled out, zipped up, and sat himself at the young teacher's desk, to wait for him to regain consciousness.  
Pulling a cigarette from the pack in his top pocket, Eric relaxed back in the red chair and lit the stick, puffing quietly, and wondering how long this would take. He was a busy man...he had things to do.

It was nearly five years since Eric last claimed a fertile.  
He never _had_ found his true mate, but over the 237 years of his life, he'd claimed quite a few fertiles by force, then, over time, beaten and abused them til their poor fragile bodies just gave out, and they had succumbed to the final-death.  
This one, would be no different.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the school campus, a Dom by the name Frank Iero was purchasing 12 blood red roses.

"These for someone special?" 

The fertile florist asked as he wrapped the flowers in shiny black paper, a shy smile gracing his painted lips. Frank grinned.

"Yes..." 

He said happily.

"I believe I've just found my true mate. I saw him this morning when I arrived at work." 

Frank felt like his heart would explode with joy. He hadn't felt like this in _so_ long.

"Wow, congratulations..." 

The fertile cheered. Frank giggled, making the fertile blush pink.

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

Frank shook his head.

"No...he was in a rush, and so was I..." 

He grinned again.

"I intend to introduce myself to him at lunchtime though...with these." 

He held up the roses the fertile had just handed him.

"Well, good luck..." 

The fertile smiled.

"I hope everything works out for you and...?" 

He prompted. Frank's eyes lit up.

"Gerard..." 

He murmured.

"My true mate's name is Gerard Way."

And with a wave and a grin, Frank headed back toward the school. Today, was going to be a great fucking day!

* * *

Mikey Way was in his favourite class, Torture 1O1, with his strictest teacher, Mr. Sanders, or Shadows as everyone called him, when he felt intense pain, and then...the disconnect.

Since the moment he was born, he'd felt the natural connection to his brother. He'd felt when he was happy, when he was sad, when he was worried, but mostly, when he was scared...it was every Dom's gift, to help them protect their fertile son, brother or mate.  
For instance, when those Doms had attacked him in class before, Mikey was only about 6 seconds from leaving his lesson to go to his aid, but then, he'd felt the fear slowly recede.

But this time was different. He felt the fear, and the pain, and then...nothing, absolutely nothing.

Mikey knew what this meant. He knew that Gerard had been claimed by force, that their connection had been broken, but with Shadows watching his every move, he couldn't just run out, he couldn't save Gerard.

Mikey did everything but beg his teacher to release him early, but Shadows wouldn't let him go. At the end of class, Mikey grabbed his bag and sprinted from the room, sending his teacher an icy glare on the way.  
Knocking students from his path, hissing warnings as Doms tried to slow him down, Mikey ran down three flights of stairs, then from one side of the school to the other, before hurtling along the arts corridor and ploughing straight through his brother's locked classroom door.  
Skidding to a stop, Mikey felt his heart break.

In front of him on the ground, lay Gerard's weak, still, pale, naked and drained body. There was blood at his throat, and covering his inner thighs. Mikey was too late, but then...he'd already known he would be.

Panting heavily, he dropped to his knees beside his brother, rolling him gently over onto his back, then pulling him up into his arms.

Mikey ignored the blonde Dom who was sat watching this with angry eyes, he would deal with him later, he promised himself that, and softly stroked Gerard's damp hair from his abnormally pale face.

"Oh Gee...I'm so sorry..." 

He murmured in his ear.

"I couldn't get here...I couldn't save you."

Mikey felt cold red slide down his cheeks as he held his brother against his chest. He'd failed him...he was supposed to protect him, and he didn't. Gerard began to stir in his arms, whimpering and shaking as his consciousness returned. Mikey wiped the tears from his face before Gerard could see them. He had to show his brother that everything would be ok, that he wasn't scared, cos it would all be alright.

"M-Mikey?" 

Gerard's voice cracked as he fought to open tired eyes.

"I'm here Gee..." 

The devastated Dom cooed softly.

"Take your time."

Mikey knew that the moment Gerard was awake, the bastard Dom who'd hurt him would take him away. The rules of The Bonding mean that the Dom basically owns the fertile until one of them is dead. Of course, in a case of True Mates bonding, the Dom would be much more likely to treat the fertile with the respect they deserve, but this wasn't such a case.

This Dom was likely to be a violent and torturous master, and Mikey knew that he had to find a way to kill him, before he killed Gee.

As Gerard's eyes fluttered open, a scared and confused look flashing through them. He clung to his brothers shirt as memories of his assault crowded his mind.

"Oh God...nonononononono..." 

He whimpered, fresh tears spilling down his snow-white cheeks.

"He...he c..." 

Gerard sobbed pitifully into Mikey's shoulder, soaking his shirt.

"He c-claimed m-me...didn't he?"

Mikey bit hard on his lip to stop his own cries of despair, then, after taking a deep breath to steady his fractured nerves, he schooled his face into a picture of calm and addressed his cowering brother.

"Yes Gee, he did..." 

He felt Gerard convulse in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Gee...there's nothing I can do...he's going to take you now..." 

Gerard raised terrified eyes to look at his beloved brother.

"I'll find a way." 

Mikey whispered.

Eric had seen enough. He'd allowed this emotional farewell to go on far too long already, and he had things to do. Standing from the red chair, he strode quickly across the room to the huddled brothers, reached down and pulled Gerard from Mikey's embrace. The weakened fertile screamed out in distress, trying to keep ahold of his former guardian, but Eric was too strong, lifting Gerard and slinging him over his shoulder, before turning to walk away.

"MIKEY!!..." 

The fertile cried, arms stretched out towards his sibling, as the younger Dom sat, crippled by grief with his head in his hands on the floor.

Eric stepped out into the corridor, ignoring the fear-frozen faces of students all heading to their next classes and turned right, marching off toward his office.  
Gerard continued to cry and struggle weakly, though he knew it was pointless, until his blood drenched eyes met a large, startled pair of hazel-reds.  
The second Gerard saw him, he knew; _this_ , was his True Mate...and knowing that they would probably never be together now, both of their hearts broke, shattered into a million tiny pieces, fragmented by the darkness of loss.  
As Eric disappeared around the corner with his prize, Frank let the roses in his hand, drop silently to the floor.

"I will get you back." 

He whispered, before turning and walking quickly away.

* * *

Eric had cancelled Gerard's classes for the rest of the week because, even though they were now bonded, and _technically_ the fertile had to do whatever he was told, the fight that the youngster had put up showed the Dom that a large amount of breaking would be required, and then a lot of training, but right now, he had his own class to teach, so after knocking Gerard out with a solid punch to the throat, he locked the unconscious fertile in the 3 foot square cage in his office, and headed off to his Advanced Torture class, with a smirk on his lips, and dark thoughts on his mind.

Some time later, several hours in fact, (school was well and truly over for the day) Gerard finally began to wake up.  
Everything hurt, and as he groaned in pain, the fertile's eyes fluttered open and he saw his new surroundings...his cage.

"What the?...oh God...this ca..." 

He sobbed despairingly.

"Th-this can't be hap-happening..." 

Tears streamed down his cheeks, staining him red.

"Please no?" 

He whimpered, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his arms.  
He was cold, naked and afraid, and he knew that his entire life was now in the hands of that Dom, who'd taken him with such violent intent. He knew that there was only one way out of this nightmare. He knew he was going to die, he just wished that it could be by his own pale hand. Shaking from fear as well as cold, Gerard curled up into the tiniest ball he could manage and wept for his lost life. 

He wept for his home, and his brother, his parents, wherever the fuck _they_ were this month,his students...oh God, he'd not told Mikey about taking Bam hunting tonight, that kid was all alone again...and then he wept for his Mate...his _True_ Mate, that he'd seen in the hallway as his vicious new master had carried him away. He'd looked so shocked, so upset and angry, all in those few seconds and as their eyes met, Gerard had known that this beautiful Dom would go to the ends of the Earth for him, if given the chance...that man, might be his only hope of survival.

Gerard didn't believe that he'd get out of this though. Over the years, he'd known other fertiles who had been taken by force, and not one of them lived to tell about it. He couldn't imagine for the life of him why he would be any different.

Laying in his cold iron cell, hugging himself for the smallest amount of warmth and muttering softly in the quiet of the darkening room, Gerard didn't notice the presence nearby, watching him, and waiting.

In the very darkest corner of the room, crouched and still, sat a girl.  
The girl had long white hair and bone-white skin, cracked and cut and sewn together again. She was thin as a corpse with hollow black eyes, and the smell of death itself around her.  
Her name was Elebine, and she'd resided in this place for very, very long time...and right now...she was hungry.

"Heellloo llitttlle ferrrrtillle..." 

A thin, reedy voice came from the darkness. Gerard shivered and squeaked in fear, but refused to lift his head to see who'd spoken.

"Awwwww...shhhhyy, arrre yyou?... _ddiiinnnneerrrr_ yyou arrre."

"Who...who are you?" 

The frightened fertile whimpered from his cage, curled in a tight ball with his arms over his head.

"I aaam Eeellleebiiinne..yyou caaan calllll meee Ellllll."

"El?...I-I'm G-Gerard...w-what did y-you mean b-before?...about me being d-dinner?"

Elebine moved out of her dark corner and toward the cage. Gerard shrunk away from the clicking of her bones and the shuffling of her bare feet against the wooden floor.

"I meeeann jusssst thattt..." 

She hissed, advancing on him further.

"You're...you're gonna e-eat m...eat me?" 

Gerard stuttered, his lip quivering, as cold red tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Of courssssse..." 

The creepy girl replied.

"Whyyy nnnott?"

Gerard thought really hard for an answer to that...but for the life of him, he couldn't think of one.

"I...I..." 

He sobbed into his hands.

"P-please...don't?"

Elebine appeared to consider this, her head tilting to the right in a sharp jerky movement and her empty, black eyes squinting down at the huddled vampire. 

"Weeelllll..." 

She began, thoughtfully.

"I willll ssssparrrre yyou..." 

Gerard chanced a look at the terrifying girl.

"Ifff yyou giiivve meee annnottherrrr inn exchaaangge." 

Her smile could terrify the devil himself.  
Shaking from his head to the souls of his feet, Gerard realised that this might be a perfect opportunity to not only save himself now, but also to save himself from a lifetime of pain and fear.

"C..." 

He swallowed deeply.

"Can I choose who?"

Elebine laughed, the sound like nails down a chalkboard, sent shivers up the jittery fertile's spine.

"Yessss...yyou cannn..."

Footsteps approached the door to the office. Elebine sunk back into her shadowy corner.

"Weee willll ssspeeak againnn, Gerrrrrarrrd." 

She whispered, disappearing into the dark. Gerard whimpered and curled up tighter into himself as the door opened and the tall, angry blonde Dom stepped inside.

"You're awake..." 

It wasn't a question.

"Time to go, slut..."

Eric unlocked the cage and dragged the naked and clearly frightened fertile to his feet, before producing a heavy metal collar and chain, apparently from nowhere, and attaching them to Gerard's pale, bruised neck. He then grabbed the other end of the chain, and headed for the door.

"Walk or be dragged...your choice." 

He spat...Gerard chose to walk. Head hung low in shame and disgrace, he followed his new master from the room, along several deserted corridors, and out into the icy-cold night air. Gerard shivered violently, his teeth chattering, fangs scraping dry lips, as he was pulled toward a waiting Limo.  
A large man, clearly something strong like a werewolf, or a troll in its human form, opened the back door for his master, then closed it again once Eric and his new toy were safely inside.

As the behemoth of a man squeezed in behind the wheel, closed his door and started the engine, Eric turned to look at the quivering fertile on the seat next to him.

"If you do as I say..." 

He spoke quietly, but with great authority...forcing Gerard's attention to him.

"... _when_ I say it...then we'll have no problems..." 

Suddenly he lunged forward, gripping the younger man's chin with sharp fingers and glaring, menacingly in his face...pinning his frail body to the plush leather seat.

"If you don't..." 

He let the sentence hang unfinished in the air for a moment, before he sat back in his chair, turning to gaze out the window, as if nothing had happened.

"Clear?"

Hardly able to breathe from the panic that clutched at his cold heart, Gerard was frozen in place, but still somehow found the strength to whimper out his reply.

"Y-yes M-Master."

"Good boy."

As the car sped away from the school, it's occupants silent except for the quiet sobs from the heartbroken fertile...four sets of eyes watched the departure from the darkened windows of the old building. Three vampires and one creepy little demon girl...a with the same thought in mind; *THIS...MUST...BE...STOPPED!!* But, in the end...would it be?... _could_ it be?

* * *

It was nearly two weeks since Professor Northman claimed Gerard, and as yet, the fertile _still_ hadn't been allowed to return to work.  
But life went on.  
Mikey had actually come across the fertile that his brother had offered to help, Bam, and was taking him hunting, even though Gerard never got the chance to ask. But he was kind of like a substitute, a pale imitation of the brother he'd lost.  
But life went on.  
A temporary arts teacher had been assigned to the class, a fertile called Columbine, who no one seemed to know a thing about. The students didn't like him very much.  
But life went on.  
The tall, Fro-haired fertile called Ray had admitted to the class that he wasn't exactly 100% vampire...that he was in fact half Werewolf on his mother's side. He got a few strange looks, though most people just accepted it.  
But life went on.  
Mikey. Met. Frank!  
They did _not_ get on!

* * *

As Frank stalked his prey, a small blonde human female, while she walked through the park on her way home from her friend's house, he was distracted by his fears for his True Mate's safety, and didn't notice the two vampires who had also locked in on his meal, just from a different position, and were edging ever closer to the prize.

Frank wondered if Gerard was even still alive, and if he wasn't, would Frank ever even find out? He knew of Northman's reputation...of his penchant for taking and using up pretty young fertiles, then just moving on to the next, burning the bodies or dumping them in the Passaic river. If Frank had anything to do with it, that wouldn't happen this time.

Frank watched the girl follow the path, keeping in the trail of lights...thinking that she was safe. She didn't know what hid and crept in the dark spaces between the cold white lights...if she did, she'd likely never leave her home again. Frank grinned wickedly at the thought that she'd believe herself safe in her tiny one bedroom apartment, when in fact, there was nowhere that she could hide from the monsters that hunted her that night...if they wanted her, they would get her...simple as that.

Stepping through the shadows, bright eyes trained on his next meal, he saw her approach the one section of pathway that was unlit. Now was his time to strike. 10 feet away, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5...as he was just about to strike, two dark blurs shot out from the bushes to his right. The girl didn't even have time to scream as two sets of inch long, razor sharp fangs, sliced into her fragile white throat, pushing their paralysing venom into her body as her blood was quickly drained out.

"What the?..." 

Frank spluttered. I mean _sure_ , his mind wasn't exactly focused right now, but he thought he would've at least smelled the presence of the other two vampires, y'know, _before_ they stole his dinner?!

"Hey..." 

He hissed. Two pairs of rapidly blood-reddening eyes turned his way, though the vamps continued to feed, the girl now unconscious and getting closer to death by the second.

"That was mine..." 

Frank frowned...he sounded like one of his students.

"I've been watching her the last half hour."

The girl's body was dropped to the floor with a soft thud, and the two obviously younger vampires, a tall skinny Dom with short black hair, and a smaller fertile, though he was still taller than Frank, with longer dark brown hair, and a nervous air about him, turned their glowing red eyes to stare back at him.

"Well..." 

The Dom spat out.

"I didn't see your name on her."

Frank sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to get in a scrap with these kids right now.

"Whatever..." 

He mumbled, dejectedly. His heart just wasn't in this tonight. He turned to walk away, then paused and turned back.

"Hey..." 

He stared at the Dom.

"Don't I know you?" 

He tilted his head a little, trying to recall the face.

"I don't think so." 

The Dom replied, stiffly.  
But Frank was sure now. He'd seen the Dom before...at the school...with Gerard! 

"Oh my God!..." 

He exclaimed.

"You're Mikey Way, right?..." 

Mikey looked startled but remained silent, neither confirming nor denying his identity.

"Yeah!...I saw you...with Gerard..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because, at the mere mention of his poor brother's name, Mikey leapt at the other Dom, all claws and fangs, as a murderous rage consumed him.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BROTHER?" 

He snarled in Frank's face as he pinned the older vamp to the ground by his throat, his extraordinary strength brought on through violent anxiety alone. Frank gasped for breath against the sharp fingers that dug, painfully into his neck. Being so much older than the Dom who was currently sitting on his chest, Frank could've easily flipped Mikey off of him, then eviscerated him in a heartbeat...but this was Gerard's brother, and he was clearly distressed...grieving his sibling's loss. Besides, what kind of impression would that make on Gerard if, or _when_ he got him back, and he had to inform him that he'd killed his only brother? Not a good one, obviously.

"I'm..." 

Frank choked out, his vision starting to swim.

I'm his T-True...Mate."

Mikey froze, fingertips still gripping tight as his red eyes grew wide with shock. He stared for a minute, fingers slowly releasing their hold, then suddenly...

"LIAR!!" 

...and his grasp tightened tenfold.

Frank struggled now, knowing that if he blacked out, he would be at the mercy of this strangely powerful young Dom, and the way things were headed, he didn't trust that Mikey would leave him alive to answer questions. But try as he may, he found himself unable to break free...and as darkness swirled through his line of sight, all he could think was that he would never get to see his True Mate again.

"Ger-ard." 

He whispered out as his eyes rolled back in his head, and his body fell limp beneath Mikey's brutal hands.

* * *

Frank didn't expect to wake up. He would've willingly bet his fortune that Mikey Way was going to kill him, so it came as a huge shock to the older Dom when sudden light and sound assaulted his senses, causing him to groan and grab his fuzzy head between both hands.  
Well, he _would_ have held his head, if his arms hadn't been restrained. This could not be good!

Carefully peeling open sleep encrusted eyes, and wincing at the brightness of the sun overhead, Frank looked around the space he was in.  
It was a small courtyard, maybe 20 foot across, with the towering walls of what appeared to be a rather large house surrounding it on 3 sides, while a simple brick wall, maybe 10 feet high, finished the square.  
There were 4 doors leading out of the space, one on each side, and all but one was closed.

From the position Frank was in, which he didn't really want to think too hard about right now, he couldn't see what lay inside the open door, but through it, he could hear music... _very_ loud music. The slightly trippy sound of The Beatles song- Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds, was blasting from inside the unseen room, but even with it playing at near ear-splitting volume, he could still make out the sound of someone shouting, though not what they were saying.

Frank pulled experimentally at the straps that held him in place. He was currently laying on his back on a metal table, his hands and feet attached to the four corners with heavy leather straps, and there was something in his mouth that was preventing him from shouting out at the overall discomfort he was in.  
The metal table burned at his back, as the Sun's rays beat down on him, relentlessly.  
Also, he was naked!...so not good.

Frank had suffered torture before of course, but not at the hands of one so much his junior...he was almost curious to see how much the young Dom had been taught...almost.

The binds that held him were strong, and tight to the point of cutting off his circulation, but that wouldn't stop Frank from trying to escape. Wriggling and pulling at the restraints, grunting as pain shot through his left shoulder, Frank didn't notice that the yelling had ceased, and that he was no longer alone.  
Standing in the open doorway, Mikey watched his captive squirm for a moment, before walking over to stand to the older Dom's right hand side.  
As Frank saw him, he quit his futile attempt to break free. Mikey said nothing and simply reached under the table, straightening a second later with a long, slightly curved knife in his hand. If Frank's heart had a beat, it would be out of his chest right now.

"So..." 

The younger man began, sounding a little bored as he tested the tip of the blade against his thumb, a small drop of crimson dripping to the stone tiles beneath his feet.

Frank. You claim to be my brother's True Mate...but how am I meant to believe you, when I can't ask dear Gerard?..." 

Mikey paced around to the other side of the table, then, laying the knife down next to Frank's head, he unfastened the gag, and removed what turned out to be a tennis ball from the elder's mouth.

"That better?..." 

He enquired before picking the knife back up. He didn't wait for a reply.

"Now, I'm going to practice my torture techniques on you..." 

He grinned.

"I'm top of my class, you know..." 

He said proudly, but in a conspiratorial whisper, as if the fact were a secret.

And you are going to tell me who the fuck you are, and what you know about my brother...ok?"

Frank swallowed heavily, feeling his stomach drop slightly, as Mikey moved to stand next to his waist.

"You know my name..." 

Frank kept his voice quiet and calm.

"So you know who I am, and that I will not be broken."

Mikey laughed.

"You really believe that?"

Frank nodded, as much as his position would allow.

"I do..." 

He rolled his eyes as Mikey continued to laugh.

"I've been tortured by much more experienced men than you, and I never broke once."

Mikey smirked.

"Well, first time for everything. Let's begin, shall we?"

Frank did what he'd found to work in the past. Clearing his mind, he placed an image in his thoughts, and held it tight. It was an image of Gerard, the first time he'd seen the stunning fertile.  
Gerard had been running across the courtyard toward the Arts faculty building. He looked like he was late, and of course, that hadn't been helped by those disgusting Doms that decided to trip and surround him. Frank would've gone to his aid, but Mikey got there first.  
The exact image that Frank saw in his mind's-eye, was a few moments before the trip as Gerard ran, his midnight black hair streaming behind him as the weak morning sunshine left a glistening halo on his glossy locks. He looked like an angel, and Frank smiled at the image, completely ignoring Mikey as he slid the wicked blade beneath the skin of Frank's left inner-thigh.  
If he could just hold that image strong, then he could get through anything the younger Way brother could throw at him.

* * *

Mikey Way frowned as he washed the blood from his hands in the kitchen sink. That hadn't gone as he'd expected. He'd gotten nothing out of the older Dom, not even a whimper, and it was frustrating. Frank had barely even winced as Mikey drove the nails into his hipbones, or the 6 inch serrated dagger into his gut, twisting it roughly. That man either had some amazing will power, or a fantastic coping mechanism. Mikey decided to ask him about it, though he wasn't even sure he could get him to answer _that_ question.

Wiping his hands on a clean black towel, Mikey turned to put on a new cd before heading back out to the courtyard. As Metallica's S&M album began blaring through his stereo, Mikey stepped outside, blinking against the bright morning sunshine and frowning again when he saw the small half-smile on Frank's battered face. Mikey had been hurting him almost constantly for the last 24 hours...how the Hell could he still be able to smile?

Walking over to stand at the tattooed man's left side, Mikey stared down at him, with his regular poker face firmly in place, and wondered aloud what had kept him so strong. 

"Gerard." 

Was the only thing that left Frank's split and bloody lips. Mikey sighed, maybe he really was Gerard's True Mate...or maybe Mikey wasn't as good at this as he thought?...no, that wasn't it. Mikey knew he was the best at the Academia...Hell, he'd even out classed his tutor a time or two. No...Frank was telling the truth...anyone would've cracked hours ago, if they were lying.

"Ok Frank..." 

He breathed. Frank turned bloodshot hazel eyes his way.

"You're his mate..." 

He'd made up his mind on that now.

"Just tell me something..." 

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"How did you do that?...not scream, I mean."

Frank's lungs dragged in a shaky breath.

"I told y-you..." 

He whispered, throat burning from the acid he'd been made to drink.

"I thought of...Gerard."

That clinched it then, Frank belonged with Gerard.

"Fine..." 

Mikey let his shoulders drop slightly.

"If I unstrap you, are you gonna try to kill me?"

Frank laughed painfully, shaking his head minutely.

"No...of course not..." 

He smiled, showing bloodstained teeth.

"You had to do it..." 

Mikey silently thanked God for that, and began undoing the binds.

"You were very good, by the way..." 

Mikey turned to study Frank's face, looking for any hint of sarcasm, his hands stilling on the strap that held Frank's left wrist...he found none.

"Probably one of the best that's ever tried to break me."

Mikey grinned, his youth shining through the normally blank expression.

"Really?..." 

Frank grinned back and gave a tiny nod.

"Thanks Frank..." 

Mikey gushed slightly, continuing to undo the straps.

"Tell you the truth though..." 

His smile slipped a bit.

"I pulled out all the stops...I had nothing left." 

He lowered his head, ever so slightly ashamed.

"Tell _you_ the truth?..." 

Frank countered, Mikey met his gaze.

"I don't know if I could've taken much more." 

He offered the younger Dom a weak smile, and gained a bright one in return. The two men fell into a respectful silence as Mikey worked each of the straps loose. Once freed, Frank tried and failed to sit up...pain shooting through his wrecked body, causing him to groan out in distress. Mikey's eyes grew wide and he stepped quickly forward to assist the injured man, slipping an arm under his back and helping him upright.

"Thank you." 

Frank said through gritted teeth. Carefully, Mikey helped the smaller Dom down from the table, across the courtyard, and into the cool darkness of the kitchen, before lowering him gently onto a dining chair and leaving to fetch the first aid kit.

Frank took a moment to examine the room. It was large and square, with dark wood cabinets along one side, and the table and chairs across the room, on the other side. It felt homely, and Frank couldn't help but picture Gerard there, baking a cake, or cooking a meal for his family. It was a nice picture, and Frank prayed with all his heart that it would be that way again, one day soon.

Red tears that he hadn't allowed to fall since the day Gerard was taken, slipped unchecked down his bruised cheeks. He didn't even know if Gerard was still alive, but if he was...then Frank would get him back. And if he understood Gerard's brother like he thought he did, then he would have a very strongly motivated ally for his quest.

Mikey returned after a few minutes with a small blue box that had a white cross on the lid, and sat down facing Frank.

"Ok..." 

He began.

"Let's get you patched up."

Frank nodded, holding out his left hand for examination when Mikey pointed to it.

"And then..." 

Frank said, his eyes flashing with passion.

"...we'll work out just how we're going to get your brother back."

Frank and Mikey grinned at each other, as the younger set about fixing the damage he'd caused. They had a lot to talk about, and as they did, they both realised just how much they had in common, and that whether they managed to rescue Gerard or not, they had already formed a friendship, that would stay with them the whole of the rest of their lives.

* * *

As Gerard awoke in his and Eric's bed, the pain from last night's activities making him wish, not for the first time, that the Dom would let him just die already, it took the broken fertile several minutes to remember that today was going to be significantly different from the last two weeks, in that he was finally being allowed to go back to work.

For the last 14 days, his master had been breaking him, and though Gerard had always been timid, he couldn't help but fight against being beaten, tortured and raped to within an inch of death...because, even though he _wanted_ to die, he didn't want the pain that Eric caused him, day in and day out...it was just too much. A small weak smile crossed his face as he thought about returning to the school. He would see his students, his brother, and maybe even his True Mate. He just had to act the good little fertile, cowed and tamed by his master, and he may just make it through the day.

Eric was still asleep, as it was a good hour and a half before his alarm was due to sound, but Gerard had chores, so he quietly slipped out of bed, wincing at the pain that flooded his thin body, grabbed a pair of boxers from the closet, and pulled them carefully on. The thin fabric felt soft and cool against his tender skin, and he relished the feeling as he set about his morning routine.

By the time Eric's alarm went off, the sound of Euphrosine filling the large home, Gerard had done the laundry, cleaned the kitchen, and prepared Eric's breakfast by bringing the blood-slave that the Dom had locked in the basement, up into the dining hall and strapping her down to the long wooden table.

"I'm so sorry..." 

He whispered in her ear, as she shook with terror.

"If I could free you, I would...but it's more than my life is worth to do that..." 

Gerard looked up as Eric's footsteps sounded across the ceiling above.

"I'm sorry." 

Then he took his place on the floor by the door, knelt with his head down and his hands held behind his back.

When the Dom entered the hall, he smirked to see that his toy had done what was expected of him. Eric knew that the fertile wasn't quite as tame as he should be, and that he sympathised with their meal, but the boy no longer answered back, though that was never much of an issue, and he didn't struggle any more either.

Walking to the table side, Eric looked the petrified human over. She was small and thin, and he was pretty sure that she had no more than two meals left in her. Damn-it, he'd have to go hunting for a new one.

"Slut..." 

He addressed the cowering fertile, without looking his way.

"Come feed, you'll need your strength today, and tonight we hunt..."

Swallowing back the bile that threatened to spill from his lips, Gerard staggered to his feet and made his way shakily to his master's side. Once there, he stood meekly and awaited permission to proceed. After a moment, Eric nodded his head once.

"Go ahead."

Gerard didn't look at the girl's face now, he'd always been a touch squeamish about seeing their fear, so he just unstrapped her left wrist, and lifted it to his mouth.  
As his fangs dropped into place, Gerard bit swiftly into her pale trembling flesh, making sure to inject her with sufficient venom to numb her pain, as he knew Eric wouldn't bother, and would just let the girl suffer and scream.  
Sucking the sweet blood, knowing that today was this girl's last day on Earth, Gerard prayed to whatever God the girl might believe in, to take and protect her soul.

After he'd fed for a little over two minutes, Eric grabbed his shoulder roughly and ripped him away, throwing the startled fertile halfway across the room, before burying his fangs into the girl's pale throat, and draining her dry.

Gerard lay panting on the floor, cold red tears leaking from his eyes, as Eric finished up. When he'd done, the Dom turned toward Gerard.

"Dispose of that, would you?" 

And then he left the room to go get ready for work.  
Gerard dragged himself back to his feet, and proceeded to unstrap the dead girl, before lifting her into his arms and carrying her back to the basement, then dropping her cold lifeless body into the river that ran beneath the west wing of the house.

For a second or two, Gerard considered jumping in after her, and letting the fast flowing waters of the Passaic carry him away, but he knew that if he did, Eric would take it out on his brother, and everyone else he'd ever cared about.  
Sighing deeply, he turned and walked back up the stairs all the way to the top floor, before following the hallway back to his bedroom, stripping off his boxers, and going for a shower.  
Of course, just his luck, Eric was exiting the bathroom as he approached it.

"Ah, there you are..." 

He growled, Gerard shying away against the wall.

"Hands and knees now, slut."

Whimpering quietly, Gerard dropped onto all fours before his brutal master and closed his eyes, trying to block the ordeal from his mind the only way he'd found to work during these past two weeks of torture.  
In his minds eye, the frightened fertile pictured a face. It was a face he'd only seen just the once, but it was already imprinted in his memory, and would remain there until his very last breath.

Gerard didn't have a name to put to the visage, and they had never spoken a word, but he knew that man with every ounce of his being...he just hoped he'd get to see his True Mate again.

* * *

As Eric's chauffeur driven car pulled up at the gates of the Academia, Gerard tried to remain in his seat, but the thought of being, well _anywhere_ that wasn't Eric's house made him feel like a kid on Halloween, all hyped on sugar and unable to sit still.  
A heavy whack to the side of his head and he settled down again, dropping his chin to his chest and closing his eyes for a moment.

"Calm, slut..." 

Eric hissed.

"You remember the rules?..." 

Gerard nodded humbly.

"Good. Let's go."

The driver, a werewolf as Gerard had suspected, opened the rear door of the Limo and waited as Eric climbed out, before extending a hand and silently helping Gerard out onto the sidewalk, offering a little smile. Gerard directed a small nod to the man, who he knew only as T, then quietly followed behind his master into the school grounds.

Walking through the plaza, head down and a step back from Eric, Gerard was well aware of the stares and comments he was receiving, and for once, was glad that he had to keep his eyes lowered to the ground.

Eric escorted Gerard to his classroom and shooed him inside before following him in, closing the door and grabbing the trembling fertile by the throat, slamming him back against the wall, and getting right in his face.

"The rules...repeat them." 

He ordered, his voice cold and vicious. Gerard swallowed painfully through his constricted throat, and blinked back cold red tears.

"1- Do not leave this room, 2- I am yours, no one else can touch me, 3- Do...do not talk to my b-brother..." 

Another tear fell.

"4- Forget the rules, and I get punished..." 

Eric raised an eyebrow, silently asking for the end of rule number 4. Gerard sobbed slightly.

"...in front of my class."

Eric grinned and stepped back, releasing Gerard's bruised neck and allowing the fertile to slump awkwardly to the floor.

"Very good. Now, get up..." 

Gerard complied, with difficulty.

"...and prepare for class."

With that, Eric turned and swept back out of the room, leaving a very shaken Gerard all alone. Frozen to the spot, back pressed to the wall, Gerard tried to get himself under control. He knew that the first class of the day contained that bunch of Doms who had attacked him before, but they wouldn't dare lay a finger on him now that he had been claimed, would they? The law was very clear. If a fertile has been claimed, no other may touch him...but then, they didn't seem the types to follow the law, and the more Gerard thought about it, the more terrified he became.

Once he had placed a sheet of paper onto each desk, and written the words "You as a comic book superhero", in soft curly writing on the whiteboard at the front of the room, Gerard took a seat at his desk, absently wondering where the spiny chair he'd placed there at the start of term had gone, as he waited for the students to arrive.  
When the door opened without so much as a knock, the gang of Doms, lead once again by Blondie, barged their way inside and paused at the sight of the black haired fertile, whispering between themselves then collapsing into hysterical laughter before taking to their seats. Gerard groaned inwardly...today was going to be a very long day.

As the classroom filled up, Gerard breathed slow and even. He could handle this. He had survived the last two weeks at Eric's mercy, he could make it through an hour with this class.

"Good morning class..." 

He began, his voice was surprisingly calm.

"My apologies for my absence these past two weeks. I don't know what your substitute has had you do, but I intend to get back to the plan that I made at the beginning of the semester..." 

He looked around the room to judge any kind of response to his words...everyone was thankfully silent.

"Today I would like you all to draw yourselves as comic book superheroes..." 

He gestured to the note he'd written on the whiteboard behind him.

"...or villains if you prefer..." 

He couldn't help but glance at Blondie and his gang of smirking Doms. Blondie grinned, showing off his wicked fangs. Gerard looked away, feeling a cold shudder run down his spine.

"You each have paper, and you can choose whatever medium you wish to use for this piece..." 

He pointed to the supply cupboard.

"Doms, would you please go and fetch your materials first?..." 

He knew it was best to do it this way...he had horrible memories from when he was a student, and his art teacher sent the whole class at once to collect their paints. He and the only other fertile in the class, a kid called Greg, who had run away two weeks into his first semester there and never came back, had found themselves cornered in the tiny cupboard by 7 Doms, all hands and sniffing their hair and licking their necks...Gerard cringed at the memory, snapping himself back to the present as the Doms returned to their seats.

"And now would you like to collect your things?..." 

He smiled gently at the fertiles as they stood and headed for the closet.  
The Doms, he noticed, were being fairly quiet and well behaved. Maybe that had something to do with the fact he was now claimed, or perhaps whoever had taken his classes in his absence had managed to knock some manners into the little monsters...whatever, he'd take it.  
As the fertiles took their seats, Gerard sighed in relief that this was going so well.

"Ok class, you may begin, and if you have any questions, please raise your hand."

Everyone appeared to get on with their work without a fuss, so Gerard went and got himself a sheet of paper and a set of pencils, and started on his own drawing.

About 40 minutes into the class, a loud bang jolted Gerard's attention from his sketch, and his head shot up to look at the doorway. There, breathing heavily and staring wide eyed at the shocked young fertile, was the most beautiful site he'd ever seen...his True Mate, a look of total adoration on his face.

"Hello..." 

He said quietly, stepping over to the side of Gerard's desk.

"I'm Frank Iero..." 

He reached out and gently took Gerard's pale hand in his, softly pressing his lips to the backs of the younger man's knuckles. Gerard's breath hitched. He knew he'd be punished for letting the Dom touch him...but right now, he didn't care.

"It is truely a pleasure to finally meet you."

Gerard swallowed heavily, turning his chair to face Frank, the older man crouching down in front of him. He should be pulling his hand back, but he wasn't.

"Hi...I'm...I'm Gerard...err...Gerard Way." 

He stumbled over his words, lost in the other man's beautiful hazel eyes. Frank giggled slightly and Gerard thought it sounded like angels singing.

"I know who you are, your brother and I have spoken of you rather a lot."

Gerard's eyes grew wide .

Y-you know Mikey?...is he ok?"

"He's fine, don't worry..." 

Frank smiled softly.

"We've been worried about _you_ though..." 

He lowered his voice, remembering that they had an audience.

"How are you coping?"

Gerard turned his face to the floor, the pain in his chest intensifying.

"I'm ok..." 

He whispered, his lip trembling slightly.

"He's rough, but...I'm ok."

He wasn't, and Frank could see that.

"We're going to get you out of this, I swear to you..." 

Gerard looked back up, their eyes meeting again, a connection that didn't need words.

"I'll kill him to set you free."

Gerard wanted to throw himself into Frank's arms and never let go. He held himself back.

"I'll be punished for this..." 

He murmured quietly. Frank's brow furrowed in anger.

"I'm his, and I'm not to let anyone else touch me..." 

He looked down at their still joined hands and felt Frank start to pull away. He held on tighter, looking back up.

"I'll take my punishment, if I get to do this..." 

He ran the pad of his thumb over the tattoos on Frank's knuckles.

"What do they say?" 

He asked, tilting his head and studying the ink again.

"Halloween..." 

Frank breathed, showing Gerard the words in full without detaching their hands.

"It's my birthday."

Gerard grinned.

"That's so cool..." 

He laughed softly.

"...and it's my favourite day of the year."

"Why's that?" 

Frank asked, tilting his own head to mirror Gerard's.

"Cos we don't have to hide..." 

Gerard smiled, a look of happiness crossing his pretty eyes.

"We can be ourselves around the humans, and they don't get scared...I don't like them being scared." 

He lowered his head...feeling concerned for the humans was somewhat frowned upon by most of his kind.

"Nor do I." 

Frank whispered back. Gerard raised his head and they exchanged soft smiles. Suddenly the bell for end of lesson rang and they both tensed up. Frank stood slowly and looked toward the class.

"You saw nothing..." 

He growled, more at the Doms than the fertiles, cos he knew they wouldn't tell.

"Understood?"

Gerard watched as the Doms, even Blondie, who Gerard had discovered was called David, cowered from Frank, sensing that he was a much older and more powerful vampire than them, and therefore not one to be messed with.  
The Doms all nodded their agreement, then scurried out the door, leaving their papers on Gerard's desk on the way past.

Frank smiled down at Gerard, giving him a little wink and causing the fertile to blush softly and smile back coyly.  
Once all the fertiles had left too, their papers stacked in a neat pile to the right of the Dom's, Frank sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid I have a class to go teach now...but I'll see you soon?"

Gerard felt a cold tear slide down his cheek, and saw Frank restraining himself from wiping it away.

"I am not permitted to leave this room during school time, but my master has classes to teach every hour today, so if you had time?..." 

Gerard let his words trail off. Frank grinned wide.

"I'll return later...take care my love." 

Then he bowed low and silently left the room.

Gerard breathed shakily for a moment before pulling himself together and heading over to the sink in the corner. He scrubbed his hands nearly raw to get the scent of his True Mate from his skin...if Eric were to smell the other Dom on him, he would be in for one Hell of a beating...probably in front of his own class. So as much as he'd love to keep Frank's touch on his fingers, he couldn't risk the fallout of such a breaking of the rules.

He had a free period next, so he sat back at his desk and picked up the pages his students had left for him.  
The first ones, drawn by the fertiles, were tentatively drawn in soft pastils but the characterisations were strong and well thought out. They had, without exception, made themselves into heroes. They had also each written a short "Welcome back" message to their teacher. Gerard smiled at these then put them to one side and took a steadying breath. Now, for the Dom's pictures... 

"Oh...my..."

The Dom's drawings were all crude, violent and nasty. They had all depicted themselves as villains, each taking part in some sadistic, vicious act against another. _All_ of them had drawn Gerard as their victim.

In the pictures, he was being beaten or tortured, and in the case of David's picture, raped. Gerard felt nauseous...the blood he'd consumed that morning threatening to come back up.

Turning the paper over on his desk, so he could no longer see the vile image, he saw writing on the reverse. The scribbled message was messy, like most Dom's writing, but legible. Gerard read the words, without touching the paper...just knowing what was on the other side of the sheet made his skin crawl...

*** _Mr. Way,_  
_Don't know if you're aware or not, but my dad works here. You may know him. His name's Eric Northman._  
_See you soon, D._ ***

As the words began to sink in, Gerard knew that David wouldn't keep his mouth shut about Frank's visit.

Slowly standing from his desk, his knees shaking and his vision blurring slightly, Gerard walked over to his small private bathroom. Opening the door, Gerard moved as if in a dream. He felt cold and detached as he fell to his knees next to the toilet and proceeded to bring up the meagre contents of his stomach.  
Once he was empty, his head swimming and pounding, he felt his consciousness slipping away as he slumped against the wall to his right, and darkness consumed him.

"Wellllcommme baaackk, liiittttlee ferrrrrtillle..." 

Elebine's thin voice hissed out from behind the air vent in the wall.

"Whoooo willll yooou choooossse to takke yourrr placcce asss myy neext meallll?..." 

She queried the unconscious male.

"Fatherrrr, orrr sonnnnn?" 

Laughing, the sound; hollow and mad, the creepy little demon girl faded back into the shadows. She'd bide her time, she could wait for his answer...but she wouldn't wait forever.

* * *

When Frank walked into Mikey's math class and marched straight past the teacher, a fertile substitute called Columbine, with little more than a polite nod of the head and directly over to Mikey's desk, the young Dom feared the worst. He had been expecting any day now to receive word of his brother's demise. He was honestly surprised it hadn't happened yet.

Breath catching in his throat as Frank approached, Mikey dug sharp nails into his palms to keep from screaming.

"Just tell me." 

He gritted out when Frank reached his side. But Frank was suddenly smiling...grinning ear to ear and pulling his young friend into an unembarrassed hug. Mikey spluttered as he found himself lifted from his seat and spun around like a child, Frank giggling deliriously in his ear.

"He's here, Mikey..." 

Frank gushed as he set Mikey back on his feet.

"I just saw him...I spoke with him."

Mikey's brain seemed to be having trouble catching up...was Frank really saying that Gee was back?...was it possible? 

"Gee?..." 

Mikey whispered, his voice sounding strange and weak to his own ears. Frank nodded vigorously. Mikey was shaking...he knew that as a Dom, he shouldn't be showing this kind of emotional weakness...but it was his brother...it was Gee.

"Take me to him?" 

He breathed. Frank grinned.

"Come on..." 

Then he turned to the confused teacher at the front of the room.

"A personal matter has arisen, and I need to take Master Way out of class..." 

The fertile looked for a second like he was going to argue, but then bowed his head and waved them out the door. 

Frank and Mikey hurried along the quiet corridors toward the art rooms.

"He asked after you." 

Frank murmured as they turned the next corner.

"What did he say?" 

Mikey would see Gee soon, but he wanted to know everything. Frank smiled fondly.

"He asked if you were ok. He was worried for you."

"Me?..." 

Mikey squawked.

" _He_ is the one in danger."

Frank chuckled.

"I told him you were ok, and that we were concerned for him..." 

Frank went quiet and Mikey knew there was more. After the next turn, he continued.

"He said that Northman was rough, but that he was ok...I didn't believe him..." 

Frank stopped walking, and Mikey had to stop and turn around to face him.

"He looks so frail Mikey..." 

He whimpered.

"I can't bare to see him that way." 

He dropped his head toward the rough stone floor, blood-tears dripping to stain the slabs red.

"We'll get him back..." 

Mikey breathed, placing his hands on Frank's forearms.

"No matter what it takes, remember?"

Frank sighed deeply. They had made a promise to each other that day in the kitchen, that they would never stop trying to free Gerard from Eric's cruel enslavement. And now, they knew they still had a chance...cos as long as Gee was still alive, they _would_ find him, and they _would_ bring him home.

As Frank and Mikey rounded the corner into the corridor where Gerard's classroom was located, they were both so excited that they almost ran straight into Professor Gabriel.

"Woah! Slow down gentlemen, this is not a racetrack."

"Our apologies Professor..." 

Frank bowed slightly to his elder.

"But young Master Way's brother, and my true mate, has returned to the school."

Gabriel's eyes widened.

"Northman brought him back?" 

That was a shock!

"Yes Professor..." 

Mikey spoke respectfully to the much older Dom.

"So I'm sure you can see why we were in such a rush?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Of course, of course..." 

He waved off any concerns.

"Would you mind if I joined you?...I have been quite worried for Master Way's safety myself."

Frank and Mikey looked at each other, then said almost as one...

"Sure."

A moment later, the three Doms were knocking on the locked classroom door.

"Maybe he stepped out?" 

Gabriel suggested.

"No..." 

Frank shook his head, frowning.

"He told me that he's not allowed to leave the room...Northman's orders."

"Then why isn't he answering?" 

Mikey hissed, about ready to kick down the door. Frank closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right, listening. Inside the room...no, further back...the bathroom...there was a small, almost silent whispering, too quiet for him to distinguish actual words, but definitely there.  
Frank sniffed the air and picked up two distinctive scents coming from behind that closed door. One was Gerard...even after their short encounter he would recognise that scent anywhere; sweet, like honey and raspberries...the other scent; death!

Panic surged through Frank's body as he realised who was in there. That little bitch would _not_ have him.  
Before Mikey or Gabriel could do a thing to stop him, Frank had ripped the classroom door from its hinges and charged over toward the bathroom at the rear of the room.  
Flinging open the door, Frank's eyes went wide to see his beloved laying prone on the floor, and the little demon girl standing over him, with a blade in her hand and a wicked grin on her face.

"Elebine...he's mine!" 

He spat, stepping over the threshold and into the tiny room.  
Elebine laughed her crazy, nails-down-a-chalkboard laugh, and the bathroom door slammed shut.

Back in the classroom, Mikey and Gabriel looked at each other with fear and confusion.

"What the Hell was that?" 

Mikey demanded, thoroughly creeped out by what he'd just witnessed, and suddenly even more scared for his brother's wellbeing.

"I do not know..." 

Gabriel breathed. He didn't like not knowing things.

"Let us go ask it."

Mikey raised a brow, then both men turned toward the bathroom, which they only now realised, was completely silent.

* * *

Frank stared down at the creepy girl with the black eyes.

"This isn't fair El..." 

He growled through bared teeth.

"He's my True Mate, and everyone else keeps on taking him from me." 

Frank was well aware that he sounded like a petulant teenager right now but he didn't care, Gerard was his and no one was respecting that. Elebine tilted her head sharply to the right and observed the angry Dom for a moment before making him a proposition.

"I willlll sparrrre yourrr Truuuue Mattte, ifff youuu brrrring meeee a rrrrreeeeplaccccmennt."

Frank considered this.

"Anyone particular in mind?" 

He ground out. Elebine grinned, wickedly.

"Theee othhherrrr Whooooooooo ownnsssss thisss ferrrtillllle willll dooo nicccelyyy, thhhank youuuu."

Frank laughed.

"Eric Northman?..." 

Elebine nodded.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Onnne thinggg..." 

The creepy girl hissed.

"Youuu havvve onnne hourrr tooooo brrrringg himmmm, annnd I keeeep Gerrrrrarrrd tilllll youuu returrrn..." 

She narrowed her dead eyes at Frank.

"Onnne minnutte latttte, annnd Gerrrrarrrd isssss gonne."

Frank nodded.

"I'll be here, but if you hurt Gerard?...I _will_ find a way to destroy you, mark my words Elebine."

The door behind him swung open with force, revealing the two startled Doms on the other side, who'd spent the last ten minutes trying to get in, with no luck what so ever. Frank cast one last longing look at the prone fertile, and rushed out of the door.

"There's no time for questions gentlemen. We have to find professor Northman and bring him here...and we have less than an hour..." 

The bathroom door slammed slammed shut again, and Mikey stepped toward it.

"He'll be ok Mikey...as long as we get Northman back here in time."

The three Doms all headed off toward professor Northman's Torture chamber, with just one thought in mind...Whatever it takes!

* * *

Rushing through the corridors, using their inhuman speed to make it across campus in a matter of seconds, the three Doms arrived at Eric's door and didn't hesitate to barge inside.

"What the?..." 

Northman started.

"How _dare_ you enter my classroom without knocking!" 

He looked at the Doms with disgust. Gabriel, being the eldest and therefore most respected of the three, stepped forward.

"Our apologies professor. But I am afraid that this is a rather urgent matter, that could not possibly have waited."

Eric frowned.

"Do tell what is so important that you interrupt my lesson?"

Gabriel was not fool enough to think that Northman would care either way about what happened to Gerard, his _son_ on the other hand... 

"It is regarding David..." 

The older Dom stated, dropping his voice a little and stepping closer to the other man.

"We should speak outside...away from inquisitive ears?" 

He nodded his head toward the half dozen student Doms who were all stood, staring at the exchange. Northman looked at his class and they all quickly returned to their tasks. Eric sighed.

"Perhaps you're right. Let's go..." 

He ushered them all out of the room, following behind and closing the door with a slight bang.

"So..." 

He turned toward the others.

"What's..."

But he didn't get the chance to continue his question, as suddenly all three Doms were attacking him with fierce punches to his face and body. They overwhelmed him in moments, then Mikey picked the unconscious Dom up and slung him unceremoniously over his shoulder, before the group turned to quickly head back to the art room, and Gerard.

When they reached the classroom, they went straight to the bathroom at the back and Frank knocked heavily on the door.

"Elebine?...open this door...now!"

A few seconds passed and the Doms were starting to worry when a soft click sounded out and the door swung slowly open. Elebine was sat, cross-legged on the cold tile floor, holding her knife in one hand and Gerard's pale hand in her other.

"Youuuu reeeturrrned..." 

She hissed.

"Didd youuuu brrrring myy meeeal?..." 

Mikey stepped forward and dumped Northman's body onto the floor in front of the creepy child.

"Exxxellllent..." 

She grinned, letting Gerard's hand fall from her grip.

"Takke yourrr ferrrrtillle, annnd leeeeave."

Frank didn't need telling twice and quickly scooped Gerard into his arms.

"Thank you El." 

He murmured as he backed out the door, Mikey and Gabriel just behind him. The door slammed shut, and they listened for a moment, until the screams began.

"Let us adjourn to my classroom, shall we?" 

Gabriel grimaced at the noise of breaking bones and tearing flesh, as he motioned to his room across the hallway. Without a word, they left.

Once in Gabriel's room, Frank carefully laid Gerard down on the floor, Mikey removing his jacket to place under his brother's head.

"Come on Gee..." 

Mikey murmured, stroking the fertile's cold hand.

"Wake up now."

Gabriel crouched down next to Frank and watched as the younger Doms tried to rouse Gerard.

"He will be alright..." 

He assured, smiling wider as a small whimper sounded below them.

"See?" 

He stood and backed off, leaving the Doms to tend to their loved one as he awoke.

"Gerard?...can you hear me?" 

Frank hummed, close to the fertile's right ear. Slowly, Gerard's eyes fluttered open.

"F-Frank?..." 

He whispered, looking up into his True Mate's relieved hazel/red eyes. Then to his brother.

"Mikes?"

Both Doms nodded happily at him, Frank assisting him to sit up.

"You're safe now, my love. That bastard can't hurt you anymore."

Gerard swallowed thickly, blood tears sliding from his eyes.

"What happened?" 

He breathed, shakily.

"It doesn't matter now..." 

Frank pulled Gerard gently into his arms, the fertile going willingly and relaxing against him instantly.

"It's over...you're free..." 

Gerard closed his eyes and sighed into the side of Frank's neck, yawning softly.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Frank stood up, cradling Gerard against his chest as the young fertile drifted off to sleep, then he and Mikey said thank you and goodbye to Gabriel, before heading home, back to the Way estate...happy in the knowledge that life should be a Hell of a lot better from now on.

* * *

Gerard had been asleep for almost 12 whole days, though it hadn't exactly been a peaceful sleep...half-waking only briefly once in a while, when Mikey brought him a human to feed on. Frank refused to leave the fertile's side, as he shook from nightmares that tried to rip him apart from the inside.

Gerard's eyes darted around beneath his lids, and small plaintive whimpers escaped his throat. His body had been beaten and broken and was about as underfed as a vampire could get and still be able to function; to think straight, and not just act as an animal.  
If they hadn't gotten to him when they did, it was pretty certain that he would've been dead before too many more days. Frank thanked whatever God or Goddess was watching over them, that they had got him out in time...cos he was sure that if he'd lost Gerard for good, he would probably have ended his own life by now.

Frank held the trembling fertile against his chest, softly stroking his long black hair, and humming quietly as he rocked him in his arms.

"Another nightmare?..." 

Mikey's concerned voice came from the doorway. Frank nodded sadly, holding Gerard just a little tighter.

"Do you think he's getting better?"

Frank looked down at the pale beauty in his arms, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Physically?...yes, he is..." 

He blinked back cold tears.

"He's a vampire, so of course his body is healing...but his mind?..." 

Frank growled under his breath in frustration.

"I don't know. He's just...Northman broke him..." 

He shook his head.

"I just don't know Mikey."

Mikey dropped an unconscious boy, couldn't have been older than 15, onto the rug.

"He put up a fight..." 

Mikey explained.

"Had to cold-cock him."

Anyone who didn't know him, would assume Mikey Way was cold and hard, with no sense of humour...but Frank could see through his poker-face, and recognise the dry wit beneath.

"You sure that's all you _cocked_ him with, Mikey?" 

Frank smirked at his friend. Mikey held his ground for a moment or two, then rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Let's do this, shall we?"

Both Doms grew serious as they attended to the task at hand. Frank lifted the limp fertile into an upright position, to sit between his legs with his back leant against Frank's chest, and his head resting back on Frank's left shoulder. Frank wrapped both arms and legs tight around Gerard's body, keeping his arms trapped down at his sides, and his legs as restricted as possible. Then he nodded at Mikey.

Mikey took a deep breath and stretched his arms out, popping his shoulders, before reaching down to pick up the human boy off the floor. He hesitated.

"How many more, do you think?"

Frank shrugged slightly, his expression blank.

"I don't know. Let's get this one done for now, ok?"

Mikey sighed heavily, nodded, then hauled the teenager over to his senseless brother, biting into the boys throat on the way.

Feeding a half-starved vampire is something akin to trying to hand feed a rabid Rottweiler; you're lucky if you still have all your limbs at the end of it.  
Gerard wasn't as bad now as when they'd first brought him home...when they'd left the school, it was a matter of hours before the extent of his blood deprivation became apparent, the small amount he'd had for breakfast, having been masking the effects. They'd had to strap him to his bed for the first three days in fear that he'd hurt himself. Now though, it was just when he fed that he had to be held, the rest of the time, he slept.

Frank opened Gerard's mouth more, and Mikey brought the boys bleeding throat right to him. As the first drops of iron-rich blood touched the sleeping fertile's tongue, his eyes flew open and he bit down hard...shaking his head and snarling like a wild dog, ripping at the boys soft white flesh as the life-blood flowed like a river down his dry throat.  
It took every ounce of Frank's quite considerable strength to keep Gerard still as he thrashed and bucked in his arms.

"Hush baby, please..." 

Frank sobbed slightly.

"We're just trying to help you."

After a few minutes, he passed back out, til next time.

* * *

_~Time lapse, nearly two weeks later~_

"Here you go Gee..." 

Mikey tentatively held out the plate of pancakes, still jittery after last time when Gerard's blood-temper had flared and he'd attacked Mikey, having to be pulled off by Frank before he killed his brother.  
Gerard offered a small tired smile and nodded with his eyes to the floor, taking the plate carefully and sitting it on his lap. He slowly started to eat, tiny bites but it was something.

Mikey looked an Frank, who still hadn't left the young fertile's side once, and they shared a sad glance, before Mikey quietly left the room. Gerard was a Hell of a lot better than he had been...but he hadn't spoken, not one word since they'd brought him here and they were both getting really worried by this now. 

"Are they nice, baby?..." 

Frank tried. Gerard nodded, minutely. He tried again.

"Do you want to go in the garden today?...it's not too sunny, but it's nice and warm. We could go for a walk around the lake?...what do you think?"

Gerard swallowed his small mouthful as he turned to look at his True Mate. He looked like he wanted to speak, opening his mouth and taking in a breath, but then he closed it again, smiled softly and leaned in to brush a light kiss over Frank's cheek before returning to his breakfast. Frank sighed, reaching up to gently stroke Gerard's long hair.

"It's ok baby..." 

He cooed.

"I know you're trying, and you'll talk when you're ready."

Gerard looked up with such innocent eyes, like he hadn't experienced all the horrors of Northman's brutal control. Frank supposed it was a way to cope, to block the memories somehow. He wished _he_ could do it.  
Frank stroked his fingers through Gerard's black locks.

"Would you like me to comb your hair for you baby?..."

Gerard smiled sweetly and nodded, shuffling around on the be, so he was sat cross-legged facing away from Frank, and continued to eat. Sighing deeply, Frank picked up Gerard's comb from the bedside table and carefully started to run it through the long, silky strands. He hummed quietly as he worked, loving the feel of the fertile's hair through his fingers.

"You've got such soft hair baby." 

He murmured. Suddenly, Gerard put his plate on the bedside table and turned around to face Frank. The Dom sat still, not wanting to upset or scare the younger man.  
Gerard lifted both his hands slowly, and carefully placed them on Frank's cool cheeks, one each side. He slowly leaned forward, and Frank held his breath. Gerard's lips were less than an inch from Frank's, when he quietly whispered.

"Bond with me."

Frank's eyes grew wide, but he did his best to stay relaxed.

Baby?"

Gerard swallowed hard, then spoke again, a tiny bit louder this time.

"Bond with me, Frankie."

Frank _did_ move now...he had to. Carefully taking Gerard's pale cold hands in his, Frank moved a fraction closer and looked deep into Gerard's wide hazel/red eyes.

"Are you sure baby?...I don't want to hurt you."

Gerard leaned in and pressed his forehead to Frank's.

"I'm sure. I'm ready..." 

He kissed Frank's lips, chastely.

"Then I'll be yours, and I'll be safe."

Frank smiled warmly.

"You _are_ safe baby...but if this is what you need?..." 

Gerard nodded, certainty in his eyes.

"Ok then."

Frank softly pressed his lips to Gerard's, not wanting to move too fast. This was all about the fertile, and he wanted it to be right. Gerard shuffled closer, pushing into the kiss, his eyes slipping closed. Suddenly Frank stopped and pulled back.

"Wait!"

Gerard looked crestfallen as Frank leapt from the bed and headed for the bedroom door.

"Did I do something wrong?" 

He whimpered softly. Frank froze, turning back slowly, his hand on the doorknob.

"No. No no baby..." 

He turned the key in the lock.

"I was just locking the door...don't want Mikey walking in on us, do we?..." 

He smiled gently at the clearly nervous fertile as he climbed back onto the bed, and crawled toward him.

"Now, where were we?" 

He smirked slightly and drew Gerard into his arms, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss, tongue sliding wet into the younger man's welcoming mouth. Gerard's hands wound around Frank's neck, as Frank deepened the kiss.

As they kissed, deep and hungry, Frank's hands carefully explored Gerard's waif like body. The youngster was so slight and fragile that Frank was worried he'd hurt him. He was like fine china, pale and delicate and so easily breakable that it scared Frank. He wanted to protect this beautiful creature, and he knew that the best way to do that, would be through the Bonding...he just didn't want to rush, cos Gerard had been through so much and was still so broken.  
Pulling apart for breath, that neither really needed, Frank looked over Gerard with lust-blown eyes.

"My God...so beautiful..." 

He placed his hands at Gerard's tiny hips, and took hold of the hem of Gerard's t-shirt.

"May I?"

Gerard shivered, his eyes hooded and his mouth hanging open slightly. He nodded slowly and Frank lifted the garment up and off, Gerard assisting by raising his arms over his head. Frank had seen Gerard undressed before of course, he'd helped Mikey to bathe the dark haired beauty when he was still unresponsive, but this was different, before had been about nursing the fertile back to health, and Frank had forced himself to look at it as just that... _now_ was about the Bonding...it was about joining two hearts, two minds, two bodies and two souls, together for the rest of their lives. _This_ , Frank considered to be the first time.

"Wow." 

He breathed, ghosting his fingertips down Gerard's raised arms and across his pronounced collarbones, drawing a shudder from the pale creature before him as he lowered his hands to rest around the back of Frank's neck. Frank trailed his fingers down lower over conspicuous ribs, holding back his own shudder at how thin the fertile still was.  
Gerard hadn't been held by Northman for very long, but it didn't _take_ long to starve a vampire...their bodies eating themselves more with every missed meal. Within a month, even the most corpulent of vampires would be left as little more than skin and bones if unfed, and Gerard had been slender to begin with.

Frank leaned in and gently kissed Gerard's chest, just over his heart, before sitting back up to look into his eyes.

"I love you so much Gerard..." 

He murmured, hands on the fertile's tiny waist.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again...you have my word."

Gerard smiled sweetly as his fingers played with the hair at the back of Frank's neck.

"I know..." 

He whispered in return.

"Now please...make love to me Frankie...make me yours."

Frank smirked wiggling his eyebrows a little, then grabbed the bottom of his own top and quickly removed it.

"Now we're even."

Gerard's eyes widened seeing the ink that adorned the other man's skin. He'd obviously seen the tattoos on Frank's arms and hands, and the ones that coloured either side of his neck, but the chest piece, and the swallows that sat on his waist, they were all new to him.  
Frank's breath hitched as Gerard's fingers followed the letters on his belly...Gerard's eyes staring with fascination at every stroke.

"Artwork..." 

Gerard murmured, unable to look away.

"You are artwork...are there more?"

Frank nodded.

"Yes...wanna see?"

Gerard nodded and Frank grinned before sliding off the bed and dropping his sweatpants to the floor, leaving him completely naked. Gerard's eyes were impossibly wide now as he saw both of Frank's legs, completely covered in ink, the intricate designs melding and merging together so there was barely an inch of bare skin visible. He trailed his gaze from Frank's feet, slowly upwards until he met Frank's crotch and gasped, averting his eyes and blushing pink. Frank giggled.

"Shy baby?..." 

He teased, moving to kneel on the edge of the bed, then crawling over till he was right in front of the suddenly bashful fertile.

"It's just me."

Gerard was trembling slightly as he returned his eyes to Frank, but trained them stubbornly on his face.

"I'm just..." 

His voice came out small and timid.

"...nervous."

Frank reached out and carefully tucked a lock of Gerard's hair behind his ear.

"I know baby...we don't have to do this now...we can wait."

"No!..." 

Gerard rushed out, then blushed again and closed his eyes, his lip shaking.

"I mean..." 

He whispered.

"I can't wait...I need to feel safe again..." 

He opened his eyes and looked into Frank's.

"Do you understand?"

Frank nodded.

"Of course I do my angel. I just don't want to rush you if it's going to scare you."

Gerard sighed and smiled softly, then scooted back off the bed and grabbed the top of his pyjama pants, hesitating for only a moment,before pushing them off his thin hips and letting them fall to pool at his feet.

"Now we're even." 

He mimicked with a small smirk. Frank inhaled sharply, his eyes about ready to pop from his head. He held out his hand toward Gerard's and the fertile took it, allowing himself to be gently tugged back onto the bed. Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard's lips as his hands moved to caress the fertile's thighs and hips, purposely avoiding touching Gerard's already semi-hard cock. Frank was already fully hard and had been since their first kiss.

"Gerard..." 

Frank moaned against the other's soft lips, his fingers pressing into the dips above Gerard's hipbones.

"So sexy."

Gerard shivered and dropped his head to the right, exposing his long white throat.

"Frankie..." 

He breathed, tangling his hands in Frank's hair and guiding him to his jugular.

"I'm ready."

Frank could smell the blood beneath the fertile's pale skin, and his fangs slid down from inside his gums.

"You're sure?" 

He almost vibrated with the effort of holding back, his voice deep and strained, virtually a growl. Gerard nodded and braced himself...closing his eyes and steadying his breathing as Frank pressed a kiss to the skin, then opened his jaws wide and sank his teeth into the delicate flesh. Gerard gasped, a whimper escaping his lips as red tears slipped from his eyes. It didn't exactly hurt, but the memory of being forcefully Bonded before tried to play through his mind and he had to push it away and concentrate on the here and now.

After a moment Frank withdrew his fangs and gently lay Gerard down on his back, keeping their chests pressed tight together on the way. Then he kissed over the bite, licking a line to seal it before starting to shift, moving down Gerard's trembling body, planting kisses all the way down till he reached the fertile's now rock-hard and leaking cock. Frank looked up at Gerard's face, and knew it was ok to carry on.

Gerard's eyes were closed and his mouth hung open, his fingers were gripping at the sheets and his thin chest was rising and falling steadily. Frank smiled, then took the head of Gerard's cock into his mouth, tasting the slightly bittersweet pre-cum as he swirled his tongue around the tip, sucking gently before sliding his mouth further down, taking him all the way to the back of his throat and feeling Gerard arch off the bed beneath him.

"Ahhh...Frankieeee."

Frank hummed around Gerard, before pulling off with an obscenely wet "pop", then moved to settle between the fertile's spread legs.  
Gerard tensed up a little, but Frank didn't do what he'd expected...instead, he lifted Gerard's legs onto his shoulders, and lowered his mouth to nuzzle against the fertile's entrance.  
Gerard gasped as Frank licked a stripe over his hole, then plunged his tongue inside.

"Uh oh God..." 

He whimpered, hands going to Frank's hair, pulling lightly. Frank fucked Gerard with his tongue as the fertile withered and moaned below him.

"Now Frankie."

Frank lifted his head to see the bliss written on the face of his beautiful lover, then pressed a kiss to the puckered skin and lowered Gerard's legs onto the bed before moving to hover above him.

"You sure?" 

He asked, one more time. Gerard opened his eyes and met them with Frank's. He smiled, then nodded.

"I'm sure."

Frank raised his hand to his mouth and licked his palm, keeping his eyes locked with the younger man as his breath hitched at the action...then he slid his hand over his painfully hard cock, groaning as he used his spit and pre-cum to lube himself up. Gerard bit his lip and breathed heavily as Frank lined himself up. As the tip of Frank's cock pushed in, passing the tight ring of muscle, both men groaned out.

Frank had only ever been with one other fertile, his first True Mate, Constantine, and that was so long ago that you'd think the memory of how that felt would've been lost to time...but it wasn't. Frank remembered as if it were yesterday. He'd thought it the best feeling in the world...until now. This was 1000 times better, and he knew that he would never think of Constantine again from this moment on.

Gerard fought to keep his eyes open and locked on Frank's as the older man pushed slowly further inside of him. He whimpered at the stretch and grasped Frank's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Frank hummed and cooed to him, rubbing soothing circles against his hips with the pads of his thumbs until he finally bottomed out. He gave Gerard time to adjust to his quite considerable size, leaning down to press soft kisses along his jaw, then to his lips, sucking Gerard's bottom lip out from between his own teeth, before exploring his mouth thoroughly with his tongue.  
After a couple minutes exchanging spit, Gerard murmured against Frank's slick lips.

"Move Frankie..."

He didn't need telling twice and slowly pulled out, just a little, before sliding back in.

"Uh." 

Gerard grunted, pushing down slightly, his eyes rolling back and his back arching. Frank started a slow steady pace...in and out, in and out, never taking his eyes off of Gerard's face, alert to any sign of discomfort...there was none. Gerard was possibly the most relaxed he'd been his entire life, and as they both felt the Bonding begin to take hold, Gerard opened his eyes and gave Frank a reassuring smile before presenting his throat to him again.  
Frank fisted his hand gently in Gerard's long black hair, pulling the fertile's head slightly more to the right, then dropped his fangs and slipped them smoothly into his throat.

Gerard bucked against him, pleasure coursing through him as the Bonding of the two True Mates sent rich hormones flooding his system. He clung to Frank as he drank for a few seconds until the Bond was complete, then Frank withdrew his fangs and licked over the wound to heal it.  
Frank lifted his head to look in Gerard's eyes.

"Are you alright?" 

He whispered, stroking Gerard's sweat soaked hair from his face. Gerard swallowed deeply, blinking rapidly, then smiled and nodded, leaning up to lightly kiss Frank's lips, and tasting his own blood as he did. Frank smiled and kissed back, then slowly started to move again, his thrusts gradually becoming faster, harder, and deeper.

Gerard thought this was heaven, and couldn't get any better...then Frank found his prostate.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD..." 

He cried out, eyes wide and his entire body arching off the sheets.

"There Frankie!"

Frank grinned like he'd just won the lottery, and proceeded to aim for that magic spot over and over. Gerard writhed and moaned and screamed and clawed at Frank's back as the Dom slammed into his prostate time and again.

"FRANKIE...OH...OH GOD...I'M...CLOSE."

Frank reached between them and started jerking Gerard's cock hard and fast, in time with his thrusts. He was close too, but he wanted Gerard to come first. 

"Cum for me." 

He said, in a cross between a whisper and a growl. And that was it, Gerard's whole body tightened as he came hard over Frank's hand, and both their stomachs, screaming out Frank's name as he came, before collapsing back against the pillows. As Gerard's body clenched around Frank's thick cock, Frank was catapulted into his own orgasm, thrusting a couple more times as his hand continued to stroke Gerard through his aftershocks.

When they were both spent, Frank rolled to his right, taking Gerard over with him so he could stay inside the younger man for as long as possible, but also, so he wasn't squashing him. Once they'd eventually come down and regained the use of their brains, Frank opened his eyes to find Gerard already staring back at him.

"Hi." 

He whispered, softly. Gerard giggled lightly, the slight vibrations going straight to Frank's cock.

"Hi." 

He replied, snuggling in against Frank's chest, a huge grin on his face. Frank sighed deeply, knowing that now no one could take Gerard away from him...and if anyone ever tried...he would destroy them so completely, that it would be as if they never even existed in the first place.

"I love you GeeBaby..." 

Frank murmured, stroking through Gerard's wet hair. Gerard hummed in reply, he was slipping closer to sleep by the second. Frank chuckled.

"Sleep my angel...I'll be right here when you wake up." 

He pressed a kiss to the top of Gerard's head and he felt the fertile's breathing even out, as he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Finally, Frank could relax and a few minutes later, he too was in a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

* * *

_***Epilogue~ Time Stamp~ Six months later***_

 

Vampires mate for life, that you know...they go through the Bonding and then only death can separate them. It is a physical, biological joining as well as an emotional one, so many vampires don't feel the need to marry...but some do.

Now, even though vampires don't generally see the point in a wedding, they do love a good party, and what better way to get all your loved ones together, than to celebrate the joining of True Mates.

* * *

It was six months after Gerard was rescued from the vicious, violent Eric Northman, and three months since his True Mate had asked him to become his husband. A huge vampire-run hotel in Pearl River, New York had been bought out for an entire week, as between the Way and Iero clans, just about every vampire in the states of New Jersey and New York, as well as several from further afield, had accepted their invitations. Gerard had been somewhat relieved that his and Mikey's parents had declined their invitations, stating in no uncertain terms that the wedding of their fertile son was of no importance to them, but that if their Dom son had been getting married, they would been on the next flight back from Athens, no questions. Gerard couldn't find the tears to shed for that, as his parents had been pretty much absent from his life since he was 15 years old.

Mikey, with the assistance of Gerard's former student Bam, had arranged the entire event. They had organised the flowers, the food, (including a separate room containing _willing_ blood-slaves) transport for everyone from the airport to the hotel, and rooms for all who were attending. Of course, Gerard and Frank would have the Bridal Suite, and Bam was busy arranging thousands of red and black roses around the rooms, while Mikey helped Gerard to prepare for the ceremony.

Frank was currently in the hotel's large bar, taking a few calming drinks with a group of Doms that he'd known for over 100 years. He was nervous, his hand shaking as he brought the whiskey up to his lips. He wanted this more than anything in the world. Gerard was his sun, his moon and his stars, and he couldn't imagine living one single day of the rest of his life without the stunning fertile right by his side. That didn't stop the butterflies that had been flapping furiously in his stomach since the moment he'd woken up, and even though this was his fourth whiskey, he was still a nervous wreck.

Gerard, likewise, was panicking in his brother's hotel suite.

"Mikey?"

Gerard whined, as he threw up for the third time that morning. Mikey stroked his trembling back and held his hair, frowning slightly in concern.

"Mikey...why can't I stop?"

He whimpered.

"I don't know, Gee. Just try to relax, ok?"

Gerard tried, but his stomach wouldn't settle and he felt horribly shaky and weak. When he was finally sure that he'd brought up everything his body had to offer, the pale fertile flushed the toilet and staggered over to the wash basin. Turning on the cold tap, he cupped his hands under the water and splashed it over his face. He did this a couple of times before grabbing his toothbrush and paste, and brushing away the awful flavour of sick.

When done, Mikey supported him through to the bedroom, and helped him get ready.

Like the majority of fertiles, Gerard regularly liked to wear make-up, though he usually kept it quite subtle, whereas others went for the more bold, bright colours. Today was a special occasion of course, so he'd chosen a lipstick in the same deep red as his dress...yes, _dress_.

When it comes to weddings...well any party really...fertiles are just as likely to turn up in an evening gown, as they are to arrive in a suit...and when a fertile is getting married...well, it can't be anything _but_ a dress.

The gown that Gerard had chosen was beautiful. It was a stunning off-the-shoulder dress in black and deep, raspberry red. It had ruffles and a hitched hemline over his right knee, and a large cross design on the front, something that tends to appear on almost all fertile wedding dresses...a tradition of sorts. With the dress, Gerard wore a black ribbon collar around his throat, with a red silk heart hanging at the front. The heart was padded, and inside was a lock of Gerard's and Frank's hair...another tradition.

As Mikey fastened the corset ties at the back of the dress, Gerard whimpered, just once, as his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed to the floor.

"GERARD?!"

Mikey cried out, rushing to his side and dragging the unconscious fertile over onto his back, and into his arms.

"Gee?...come on, please?...wake up?...Gee?"

Gerard's thin chest heaved behind the black silk. His long eyelashes fluttered, and a soft moan escaped his freshly painted lips. Mikey brushed Gerard's long, midnight black hair from his face, and stroked his fingertips along his brother's slack jaw.

"Come on Gee...don't do this."

After a couple of minutes, Gerard's hazel/green eyes fluttered slowly open, and Mikey realised that the fertile hadn't fed today. And with him being sick and all, it was no wonder that he'd passed out.

"It's ok, Gee...I got you."

Carefully, Mikey lifted Gerard up off the floor and lay him on the bed, being sure not to crumple the dress too much. Then he turned to the bedside and picked up the hotel telephone, dialling 2 for room service. After three rings...

"Hello?...room service. How can I help you?"

"Good morning. I need a blood slave sent up to room 201, immediately. My brother has collapsed. O-neg if you have one?"

There was rustling of papers on the other end of the line, then the girl returned.

"Of course sir. Right away...do you need anything else?"

Mikey thought for a second whether Frank should be located and informed, but decided against it, as Gerard was in his wedding dress, and wouldn't want Frank to see it. And if Gerard just needed blood, he would be upset that Frank had seen him for no good reason. Mikey told the girl on the line that there was nothing else, thanked her, then hung up.

About four minutes later there was a knock on the door. Mikey answered it. Behind the door was a tall Dom in a slave manager's uniform, holding the arm of a young, black haired boy, probably about 18 years of age. The boy looked bright and alert, though somewhat scared, so Mikey knew that he wasn't drugged.

"Thank you. Come in, quickly."

Mikey ushered them into the room and shut the door, before leading them over to the bedside.

Gerard's eyes were rolling in his head and his slight body was twisting and contorting in pain. How had this happened?...he'd fed last night...they all had. How could he become blood-starved so quickly?

The tall Dom looked at the fertile and raised an accusing eyebrow at Mikey.

"Please?..."

Mikey begged.

"He fed last night...I don't know what's wrong with him...please?...help him."

The Dom frowned for a second, clearly a man of few words, then pulled the human over toward Gerard. Mikey climbed onto the bed and behind his brother, wrapping his arms around him in case this went badly. The boy was trembling, but at a grunt from the Dom, silently held out his wrist for Mikey to bite.

Mikey offered the boy a small sympathetic smile, then sunk his teeth into the human's pale wrist, getting an instant hit of O-negative blood, before letting go and quickly moving the boy's hand to Gerard's open mouth. A moment later, Gerard's eyes flashed open and his teeth locked on, fiercely. The boy started to scream as Gerard tore at his flesh, Mikey trying to restrain him. The Dom looked about ready to kill the brothers, when suddenly Gerard released the boy, and burst into tears.

The Dom carried the boy from the room as Mikey tried to comfort his sobbing, shaking brother.

"Shh Gee...you're ok now...it's over. Try and breathe."

After a few minutes, a couple glasses of water and a complete make-up redo, Gerard was feeling much better, and was ready to face the 300+ guests that were awaiting them downstairs. Mikey was worried and unsure if the wedding should go ahead, but Gerard was uncharacteristically stubborn, and insisted that he was ok now. So Mikey straightened his tie and took the fertile's arm, before gently leading him out into the hallway.

When they reached the ground floor, and approached the room that was set up for ceremonies, Bam was nervously waiting outside the closed doors.

"Oh, goodness...I thought you'd changed your mind or something,"

He chirped, moving to make sure Gerard's dress was sitting perfectly.

"No. Just a little clothing malfunction."

Mikey lied, smoothly.

"Is everyone in there?"

Bam nodded enthusiastically, stepping forward to open the large double doors. As Gerard and Mikey began their slow walk down the long aisle, the faces of slightly drunk Doms and joyful fertiles smiling at them from both sides, a young fertile called Patrick, who Mikey had recently met and discovered to be his True Mate, began playing an acoustic guitar and singing a song he'd written just for them called "Alone Together". Gerard shot him a small grateful smile, before his eyes were drawn to the front of the room and the breathtaking sight of his own True Mate, stood nervously with his best man, a Dom called Jeremy, who Frank had known since they were both in school, standing to his left. Frank looked nervous as Hell, but Gerard knew it was nothing compared to _his_ nerves right now, he wasn't even sure his jelly-legs were going to get him to the alter.

Frank grinned wide as he saw his beautiful boy coming toward him. He was about 150% certain that he was gonna puke or pass out from nerves right now, but he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands to steady himself, and took a few deep breaths as Gerard made his way through the room.

Frank noticed a Dom stepping out of line and into the aisle behind Gerard. He couldn't see who it was, but he knew that something wasn't right. Gerard saw the look in Frank's eyes. He saw them go from hazel/red, to onyx black and he saw them flit to something, or some _one_ over his left shoulder.

Gerard's breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew wide as an arm suddenly passed around his waist and dragged him backwards. He cried out as his hand was ripped from his brother's protective grip, Mikey spinning on his heel and immediately dropping into a fighting stance as he growled at whoever had the audacity to touch Gerard. Frank and Jeremy practically flew down the aisle to join Mikey.

Gerard couldn't tell for a moment who this was, until a low, wicked chuckle sounded close to his ear.

"David?"

Gerard squeaked in terror. The young Dom nodded against the side of Gerard's neck as he brought up a long thin dagger, and held it to his throat.

"You all back off, or he's dead!"

David hissed to the wedding guests who had moved into the aisle behind him to block his escape. Doms all growling fiercely as they saw the pretty fertile sob in despair.

"I MEAN IT!"

He shouted, pressing the tip of the blade into Gerard's fragile white skin.

Frank was going to kill him...how dare he touch Gerard? For this alone, he would be ripped apart, but trying to _take_ him... _that_ would require a whole new level of punishment.

"Let him go, boy."

Frank growled, low in his throat, taking one tentative step forward. David pressed the blade in further, a thin line of crimson sliding down his alabaster skin. Frank could hear Gerard crying, and knew he was falling apart.

"Gee baby?...listen to me...it's gonna be alright..."

Frank spoke softly to the frightened fertile, but loud enough so he was sure to hear. Gerard's eyes met with Frank's, and it damn near broke Frank's heart.

"Trust me Angel..."

Gerard nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"Close your eyes baby."

Gerard whimpered, but did as Frank told him, and let his eyes flutter closed.

The next few moments were filled with noise and movement. Gerard was pulled and pushed and even picked up at one point. But he kept his eyes tight closed, and his arms wrapped around his middle.

After a couple of minutes everything went quiet. Gerard was stood, hugging himself and shaking violently, his eyes still shut. No one was touching him and over the ringing in his ears, he couldn't tell who was there. For all he knew, everyone was dead...or had left. He whined pitifully.

"F-Frank?...Mikey?"

The silence was deafening, and then, suddenly...

"Gee?...oh baby, I'm here Angel, you're ok...open your eyes."

Gerard shook his head as blood tears stained his cheeks.

Frank carefully pulled the trembling fertile into his arms, cooing softly to him as he struggled...then finally went limp. Frank scooped Gerard into his arms and headed out of the room, Mikey, Patrick and Bam hot on his heels. Frank carried Gerard outside, away from the disaster zone that their wedding room had become. When he reached a stretch of soft green grass, he carefully sat down with Gerard in his lap, and quietly addressed the others.

"Bam?...would you fetch a glass of water, and an O-neg B.S?"

Bam nodded and scurried off on his errand.

"Patrick?...could you organise some people to get the hall back together?...in case Gerard still wants to do this."

Patrick smiled softly, accepted a kiss from Mikey, then left. Mikey saw the devastation in Frank's eyes and crouched at his side, one hand on Frank's shoulder, the other gently stroking Gerard's soft hair.

"And what can I do?"

He asked, quietly. Frank raised light hazel eyes to meet his.

"You can fetch the manager of this dump, cos I want words with him regarding security. _Then_ , you can use some of your awesome torture skills on that little bastard...but just make sure you don't kill him, because I want to do that myself."

Frank said through gritted teeth. Mikey gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then stood up and walked away.

Frank cradled Gerard against his chest, gently rocking him and trying really hard to not just break. After a couple minutes, Bam returned with a glass of water in his hand and a young girl, couldn't have been older than 16, walking beside him. The girl looked alert and weirdly happy. She was apparently a _very_ willing blood slave. Bam nodded toward Gerard, and the girl sat herself down on the grass in front of Frank, and held out her left wrist. Frank looked her in the eye.

"Thank you."

He said clearly, but quietly. The girl offered a small smile, then Frank sunk his fangs into her wrist for a second or two. She gasped slightly, but otherwise was silent. Frank transferred her hand quickly from his mouth to Gerard's, and was encouraged to see him begin to feed, though his eyes remained closed. After a minute, Gerard stopped feeding and licked at the wounds, helping them to heal. The girl smiled and lay back in the grass, staring up at the bright blue sky. Frank accepted the water from Bam, and motioned for him to take the girl inside. Bam nodded and scooped the girl up, then went back inside the hotel.

Gerard was awake, but his eyes were still closed.

"Baby?...pen your eyes for me baby. Come on Angel...come back to me."

Slowly, Gerard's eyes peeled open to stare dazedly into Frank's. He lay there, silent and still, just breathing, his face was oddly calm. Frank started to freak out.

"Baby?...please say something. Please?"

Frank whimpered. Frank had never whimpered in his life. Gerard's eyes were glassy, as if he wasn't even behind them any more and that scared Frank 1000 times more than anyone he'd ever fought in battle, or anyone who'd tried to break him. Frank buried his face in Gerard's hair and tried to hold back his tears. But if there ever was an appropriate time for a Dom to cry, it would be this one.

"Gee, my sweet, sweet Angel...I l-love you so much. Please...I love you, please...please."

Gerard felt as if he was stuck in a dream. He could hear his Frankie calling out to him, and he could feel those familiar arms wrapped tight around his body...but he couldn't move. The bright azure sky assured him that his eyes were open, but beyond that, he was stuck.

Frank sounded so upset, so distraught, and Gerard just wanted to comfort him...to hold him close and tell him everything was going to be alright. He tried to move his hands, with little to no success. Then he tried to look around, as he was finding staring at the same patch of blue for so long to be somewhat boring. Also, his eyes were starting to itch, as he hadn't blinked in some time.

Putting as much effort as he could into it, Gerard forced his eyes closed, then open again, then closed, then suddenly...he felt his right hand twitch, and then his left, and then he was raising his arms and wrapping them around Frank's back.

Frank gasped, his head flying up and his eyes wide.

"Gee!..."

He stared into Gerard's eyes as they blinked slowly back at him.

"Baby say something..."

Gerard breathed heavily for a moment, and licked his lips.

"Oh, here you go baby..."

Frank held the glass of water up to Gerard's mouth, the younger man taking a few small sips before turning his face away. Frank put the glass back down, and moved his hand to softly cup Gerard's pale cheek.

"You're safe now baby...he can't hurt you. Please?...talk to me?"

Gerard sighed softly, then leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Frank's mouth,

"I'm o-ok."

He stuttered slightly.

"Did we m-miss the w-wedding?"

Frank chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"No baby...they can't exactly start without us."

Gerard snuggled against Frank's warm chest, sighing deeply.

"I thought when I l-left the school, that I'd never have to see h-him again."

Frank frowned.

"You knew him?"

Gerard lifted his head up, hearing the tinge of anger in Frank's voice.

"Y-yes...he's...he's E-Eric's s-son."

Gerard could feel Frank practically vibrate with rage and shrunk back, removing his arms from the Dom's neck, eyes going wide and bottom lip trembling. Less than two seconds later, Frank realised what he'd done.

"Oh God baby?...baby shh. It's ok...I'm not mad at you...I could never be mad at you my Angel."

He gently pulled Gerard's fragile, trembling body back into his arms, holding him close as his tense muscles slowly relaxed again. Frank swore to himself, right then and there, that he would never let Gerard be hurt or scared again.

After a few minutes, Mikey and Patrick reappeared, walking across the grass hand in hand. When Mikey saw his brother was awake, a large uncharacteristic grin spread across his face.

"Hi bro...how ya feeling?"

Gerard lifted his head from Frank's chest and smiled slightly back at him, but didn't answer. Mikey let go of Patrick's hand and crouched at Gerard's side, softly running his fingers through the fertile's hair. Gerard leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment. Mikey turned to meet Frank's eyes.

"It's sorted, and the manager will see you first thing tomorrow."

He stated, monotonously. Frank nodded once.

"And the room's good again, when you're both ready. Patty did a good job."

Patrick smiled coyly at the compliment, and pet name, then cleared his throat.

"Take you're time though...no rush."

Frank smiled softly at the young fertile, knowing how shy he could be.

"Thank you Patrick. Why don't you both head inside out of the sun?..we'll be in shortly."

Mikey gently squeezed his brother's shoulder, before smiling at them both and standing up to take Patrick's hand in his. He lead his True Mate back into the cool dark of the hotel as Frank pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's hair. The fertile sniffed slightly, and Frank realised that he was crying.

"Baby?...baby, what's wrong?..."

Gerard buried his face into Frank's neck, whimpering softly.

"Sweetie, come on. It's over...don't cry beautiful, you'll ruin your lovely make-up."

Gerard giggled quietly, hiccuping out of his tears.

"I...I don't th-think I can walk down th-the aisle ag-again. All th-those p-people...staring."

Frank took Gerard's face in his hands and tilted it up toward his, softly kissing his painted lips.

"How about Mikey and I _both_ walk you down?...do you think you could handle that?"

Gerard considered this, then nodded slightly, his eyes brightening.

"Yes...I th-think so."

He stuttered slightly, the tiniest blush colouring his pale cheeks. Frank grinned and got carefully to his feet, Gerard squeaking slightly and tightening his arms around Frank's inked neck as he held the fragile fertile against his chest.

Frank carried Gerard back inside and over to Mikey and Patrick as they stood by the ceremony doors.

"Ready gentlemen?"

Mikey murmured, watching as Frank gently lowered Gerard's feet to the floor, keeping a firm hold on his waist to steady him. Gerard clung to Frank as his knees wobbled slightly. Patrick brushed off Gerard's gown, and Frank's black suit, before nodding to them.

"Alright, let's do this."

Frank took one arm, Mikey took the other, and Patrick opened the door. Gerard froze for a moment, seeing all those people smiling at him. He could do this...with Frank and Mikey at his sides, he could. Patrick had trotted off to pick up his guitar, that someone had minded for him while he was gone, and began to play the song again...

_I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_  
_I don't know where I'm going_  
_But I don't think I'm coming home and I said_  
_I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we're starting at the end._

_Say yeah (yeah!)_  
_Let's be alone together (yeah)_  
_We could stay young forever (yeah)_  
_Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs_  
_Say yeah (yeah!)_  
_Let's be alone together (yeah)_  
_We could stay young forever (yeah)_  
_We'll stay young, young, young, young, young._

_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh_  
_Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh._

Gerard held on tightly to the other two men's arms, nervously glancing around the room and feeling his anxiety rising. He knew that what had happened before couldn't happen again, but that didn't stop his lip from trembling, or small beads of sweat from breaking out on his body as they passed through the sea of happy faces. Frank and Mikey could feel him shaking between them, and exchanged worried looks, neither of them convinced that he could handle this, but sensing his determination, they silently agreed to do whatever it took to get him through it.

When they finally reached the alter, Gerard's face broke into a delighted grin to see who was officiating over the ceremony. There before him, was professor Gabriel, looking quite different from the last time he'd seen him. Gabriel's hair was now short, and he had a light stubble growing on his face.

"Hello Gerard. I trust that you are feeling better?"

Gerard smiled and nodded shyly.

"Yes...thank you professor. And thank you for doing this too."

Up until July 2011, in the state of New York, and October 2013 in New Jersey, same-sex marriages had not been recognised, so all vampire marriages were conducted by vampire elders. Once the laws changed, they could've wed legally, but many chose not to, out of tradition. Frank and Gerard had the best of both though, as Gabriel had had himself ordained as a minister just one month before Frank had started at the school.

"It is truly my pleasure..."

He bowed low, then stood up straight, smiling at the couple.

"Shall we begin?..."

Smiles all around told him to continue, so after a brief pause, he looked out over the congregation and started the service.

"Good evening everybody. Welcome to New York. Welcome to the Hilton Hotel, and welcome to the wedding of Frank and Gerard. My name is Gabriel. I am a New York, and New Jersey State Wedding Officiant, and a Life-Cycle Celebrant. It is my honour to be officiating this wedding. Before we begin, please turn the volume of your phones up as high as possible, so that when somebody gets a phone call during the ceremony we all know whom to blame. Alternatively, please silence your phones. The ceremony is about to begin..."

A few chuckles went around the room, along with the quiet beeps of cellphones being turned off or down.

"Welcome everybody. We are thrilled that so many of you could make it here today. One of the wonderful things about a wedding is that it also serves as a multi-family reunion, and it always pleases me to learn how far people are willing to travel to be here on a day like this, for an event like this, which just goes to show you how important it is to mark these happy transitions in our lives. We have guests here today from Connecticut, Florida, Massachusetts, Michigan Pennsylvania, New Jersey and New York. Welcome! Frank and Gerard thank you for traveling here today..."

Gabriel turned smiling eyes to Gerard and Frank.

"Now, please face each other and take each other’s hands so that you may see the gift that they are to you.  
These are the hands of your best friend, strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever.  
These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other.  
These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort in difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even years from now will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just one touch.  
Now, I believe you have written your own vows?"

Frank smiled and nodded, then looked deep into Gerard's eyes.

"Before we met, you and I were halves unjoined except in the wide rivers of our minds. We were each other's distant shore, the opposite wings of a bird, the other half of a seashell. We did not know the other then, did not know our determination to keep alive the cry of one riverbank to the other. We were apart, yet connected in our ignorance of each other, like two apples sharing a common tree. Remember?"

Gerard rubbed his fingertips over the backs of Frank's fingers as he gazed back.

"I knew you existed long before you understood my desire to join my freedom to yours. Our paths collided long enough for our indecision to be swallowed up by the greater need of love. When you came to me, the sun surged towards the earth and the moon escaped from darkness to bless the union of two spirits, so alike that the creator had designed them for life's endless circle."

Frank and Gerard turned their faces back toward Gabriel, but kept their hands joined.

"Wedding rings are a symbol of commitment and love. The rings are circular, like their love, with no beginning and no end. They represent what has been and what will always be. They are made of solid, sturdy material which is meant to survive years and years of hand-holding, washing dishes, swimming, tennis and tender caresses. Couples wear their wedding rings every day as a symbol of their love.  
Would the best man please bring us the rings, thank you."

After the rings had been exchanged, and words had been spoken, Gabriel concluded the service.

"Tonight is all about love. It has been my honor to officiate your ceremony this evening. And now I get to say something you’ve been looking forward to hearing for a long time. By the powers vested in me by the States of New Jersey and New York, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

Frank grinned at Gerard for a moment, then pulled him in close, their lips meeting as their arms wound around each other's bodies. As Frank began to deepen the kiss, Gerard giggled against his lips and pulled slightly away.

"Wait till we get to our room, Frankie."

He smirked, leaning his forehead against his husband's, as the people around them whooped and cheered, Mikey and Jeremy both patting Frank on the back, and Mikey pressing a kiss to Gerard's slightly flushed cheek. Then suddenly, Frank was scooping Gerard into his arms and striding from the room, as the fertile clung to him and buried his burning face into Frank's neck. Everyone knew where they were headed.

Frank pressed the button by the elevator and waited impatiently for it to arrive. When it did, he stepped inside and pressed the button for the top floor, before placing Gerard back on he's feet and slamming him into the wall, crowding his smaller frame and plunging his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Gerard whined, high and needy as Frank's hands ran over his body, and his mouth moved down to his throat.

"Oh God baby!...I can't wait to get you out of this dress..."

Frank growled against the fertile's heated skin. Gerard gasped as Frank's hands slid up under his dress, palming his already hard and leaking cock through the black lace panties Gerard had chosen to wear. Frank grinned against Gerard's jugular.

"So hard and wet for me..."

He ground himself against Gerard's hip.

"Wanna take you right here."

Gerard rolled his hips against Frank's hard length. They needed more. Frank grabbed Gerard's thighs and hoisted him up, pushing back in against him and rutting desperately. An embarrassing moan escaped Gerard's lips as Frank's fangs grazed his collarbone.

"More...need more."

Frank glanced at the illuminated numbers as they climbed slowly toward their suite. Four more floors..nearly there. Suddenly there was a "ping" noise, and the elevator's door slid open. They were _not_ on their floor. Gerard was already too far gone to notice, but Frank turned his head to look at the door, while still grinding himself against Gerard, and saw a small startled human female in a maid's uniform, staring back at him.

"Get the next one."

He growled out, punching the button to continue them on their way. The doors slid shut and the girl was lost from sight, and thought.

When the elevator finally reached their floor, and the doors opened onto a long red corridor, Frank carried Gerard, the fertile's legs wrapped around his waist and his breath coming in tiny breathy pants, over to the Bridal Suite. The doors all opened by thumbprint, so no one could get locked out of their rooms, so Frank adjusted his hold on Gerard slightly, and pressed his thumb to the pad. There was a small "beep", and the lock clicked open. Frank quickly opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind them. His eyes scanned the room. It was a rather large living room with three sofas, a gigantic flat-screen TV, several coffee tables, a dining table with two chairs, and about a billion red and black roses. The roses, Frank surmised, were courtesy of Bam. He'd have to thank that boy later.

Too eager to bother with the bedroom, Frank headed for the nearest sofa, putting Gerard carefully on his feet, Frank growled...

"This dress is fucking amazing...but I'm gonna tear it to shreds now. Any problem with that baby?"

Gerard's breath hitched violently and his eyes dilated so there was no colour left at all. He couldn't find his voice, so he just shook his head instead. Frank took that as consent, and proceeded to rip the gown from Gerard's slender body, the sounds of tearing silk and Gerard's excited gasps filling the air.

Once the dress was gone, laying in tatters on the rug, Gerard was left in his lacy panties, black stockings, a suspender-belt that sat low on his narrow hips, and a pair of deep red, knee high "fuck me" boots. Frank's lip curled in desire, animal passion coursing through his veins as his eyes became black as night, and his fangs slipped down from his gums. Gerard whimpered at the look in his True Mate's eyes, his hands sliding down his own body to palm at his hard, weeping cock.

"Need..."

Was all that escaped his lips before Frank was on him, ripping the dripping panties away, throwing them in a random direction across the room and dropping to his knees, hard. Gerard cried out as Frank took the head of his cock into his mouth, licking and sucking, swirling his tongue around the tip and digging it into the slit. Frank's hands gripped Gerard's hips, his fingers no doubt leaving marks, as Gerard's hands tangled in his hair. Frank took Gerard to the back of his throat and swallowed around him, the moan from above had Frank harder than he'd ever been before.

"Uhh...Frankieeee."

Frank pulled off with a wet pop, gaining a whine from the impassioned fertile, then turned him around, and bent him over the side of the couch, before cupping his butt cheeks, one in each hand, and spreading them, then leaning in to lick a wet stripe over Gerard's tight, twitching hole. Gerard gasped in delight, his fingernails digging into the arm of the sofa. Frank swirled his tongue around the rim, then plunged it in as deep as it would go, and let me tell you...vampires tend to have really long tongues. Gerard moaned and whined, his hips pressing back to get everything he could. After a few amazing minutes, Frank stood up and turned Gerard back around, pulling him into a lust-filled kiss, his hands roaming the slight fertile's delicate skin for a while, until he couldn't take any more, and broke away to strip himself of his own clothes, leaving a dazed and debauched Gerard, panting and licking his own taste from his lips, lipstick now smeared all around his and Frank's mouths.

"Gonna fuck you till you can't walk!"

Frank growled, pulling Gerard to him, then lowering him onto the sofa, and crawling up between his obscenely spread legs, licking a line up the underside of his heavily engorged cock on the way. Gerard was beyond talking now as his hips lifted of their own accord, desperate sounds escaping his throat.

"That's it baby girl...wanna hear your dirty noises..."

Gerard squirmed and writhed, his eyes rolling back as his mouth hung open and his hands grabbed desperately for anything within reach. Frank licked the palm of his hand and stroked his own painfully hard cock a couple times, then pressed the tip to Gerard's entrance, looking up at the ecstatic fertile's face as he asked...

"Are you ready, baby girl?"

Gerard whimpered and tried to push down. When Frank pulled back slightly, Gerard's fuzzy brain informed him that he had to answer.

"Yes d-daddy!"

He sobbed, desperation making his voice shake, almost as much as his body.

" _Need_ it daddy...need _you_!"

Frank didn't need any more encouragement and pushed himself up inside Gerard's tight little hole, not stopping until he'd bottomed out. Gerard cried out, tears springing to his eyes, and clung on to Frank's broad shoulders as he waited to adjust. As the fertile whimpered and gasped, Frank gently stroked his sides and cooed softly to him, peppering his neck and chest with butterfly kisses. After what felt like hours, but was probably no more than a couple minutes, Gerard relaxed enough to open his screwed-shut eyes, look up at Frank, and nod slightly for him to continue. Frank leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to Gerard's stained lips. Gerard sighed into Frank's mouth,as Frank began to move.

Frank started slow, pulling out just a little, then sliding back in. Gerard's breathy moans became louder as Frank's pace sped up, just a little. Frank had gone off the idea of fucking his new husband into the sofa, and decided that he'd much rather make love to him instead.

Tracing his calloused fingertips down over Gerard's visible ribs, the fertile shuddering beneath him, Frank sucked Gerard's left nipple into his mouth, the younger man's back arching off the couch, and a high-pitch whine coming from between his soft lips, Gerard realised quite quickly that the mood had changed. It had gone from lust, to pure love...that's not to say it couldn't change back again, but for right now, thIs was heaven.

"I love you so much Frankie."

Gerard murmured as Frank moved to his right nipple, lapping at it like a cat, before sucking the rose-coloured bud into his warm, wet mouth. Frank's eyes locked with Gerard's as he gently rocked his hips into the beautiful fertile's.

"I love you too, my perfect Angel...every...single...part."

He lay soft kisses to Gerard's pale skin, making his way back up to claim his mouth. A small battle commenced, but Frank's tongue naturally won, and Gerard submitted to his dominant Mate, happily.

As they moved together as one, bodies pressed close and tight, skin slick with sweat, and tongues tangling in a slow, sensual dance, neither heard the knock on the door, or Mikey's voice asking how long they were gonna be. And if they _had_ heard it, they probably wouldn't have answered.

Mikey moved away,and shrugged at Patrick and Bam.

"Guess they're busy."

He smirked slightly and the three men broke into quiet laughter before returning to the reception, that was quite happily going on without the two grooms.

Gerard could feel the familiar tightening, as his breathing grew heavier. They had kept to that slow teasing pace, and had been going for well over two hours now, but Gerard knew there was only so much teasing a person, even a _Vampire_ , could take before he'd explode. The tip of Frank's cock was brushing minutely against his prostate, and he couldn't take much more.

"Frankie...please?...I n-need to c-cum."

Gerard whimpered into Frank's left ear. Frank could relate...he was so close, but he'd been holding himself back.

"Ok baby...I got you."

Frank slid one hand down between them and wrapped his long, inked fingers around Gerard's shaft. The fertile moaned loudly as Frank began to stroke him...slow at first, but speeding up to an almost dizzying pace after the first minute or so. Gerard could feel it coming. Every inch of him was on fire, burning for this Dom who would always love him, and _never_ hurt him.

"F-rankie...cl-ose...uh...uh...AHHHHHH!!"

Gerard screamed out as he came hard between their bodies. A blinding white light flared behind his eyes and his muscles clenched violently around Frank's cock, halting his increasingly fast thrusts. Frank bit down on Gerard's shoulder as his member was squeezed to the point of pain, milking him until he was empty. Gerard's whole body thrashed and spasmed for a few seconds before going rigid and still...then collapsing back onto the sofa, limp and spent. Frank saw Gerard's pretty hazel/red eyes roll back in his head as he passed out.

"Gee?...baby?"

Panic gripped Frank's silent heart as he gently pulled out of the senseless fertile and moved him to lay flat on the floor, a throw-cushion from the couch under his head.

"Baby...please don't do this again. Please wake up?"

Frank knelt at Gerard's side as he tried to rouse him. Nearly ten minutes, and a Hell of a lot of crying, (that Frank would never admit to) and panicking later, Gerard let out a small, soft groan.

"Gee?...that's it baby. Come back to me my love."

Slowly, Gerard's eyes fluttered open, and an unbelievably bright smile spread across his lipstick smeared face.

"Frankie...I know why I keep passing out..."

He enthused, grabbing Frank and pulling him down into a bone-crushing hug. Once Frank caught his breath and managed to break free, he looked into Gerard's sparkling joyous eyes, and asked him what was going on.

"Frankie...my dear, sweet Frankie...you, my love...are going to be a father!"

Frank's brain took a second to catch up, but when it did...

"You're...you're...preg-nant?"

Gerard nodded, happily. Frank's mouth suddenly felt very dry, and dark spots started to invade his vision, but the moment he looked into Gerard's ecstatic face, he _knew_ that this was absolutely the best day of his life, and he would never, _ever_ , forget it.

_~fin~_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my take on Vampires, please comment if you did. If you didn't, then you can still comment, but please be constructive and not nasty...thank you.  
> Xxx


End file.
